Todo por un accidente
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero a veces este puede ser demaciado largo. Royai HOY EPILOGO Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Querida Fiorella, ¡feliz cumpleaños!, como ves amiga lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta tu regalo, realmente espero que te guste y que veas que lo que hablamos el otro día no se me olvida, de asta manera en tu décimo séptimo cúmplenos te regalo un pedacito de mi corazón, te deseo todas las felicidades del mundo amiga, y aun así pienso que seria poco, un beso enorme y un gran abrasó, espero que te guste este pequeño obsequio, feliz cumpleaños.**

**N.A: Hola a todos los que lean esta historia, espero que les guste y la verdad es que es mía, basada en un historia real pero algunos nombres y lugares han sido cambiados para pretejer la identidad de los protagonistas, jejeje, y ¿ que mejor que hacerla un royai? Ciao.**

**Capitulo 1: El castigo.**

El mundo avanza y la ciencia lo hace con el. Cada día nuevos descubrimientos y nuevos inventos hacen que nuestra vida mejore, facilitándonos las cosas, pero en algunos casos, solo, en algunos casos las complican.

Yo soy uno de esos casos.

Yo creo firmemente en el avance del mundo y por ende de la ciencia, el problema radica en que al parecer, yo no avanzo a la misma velocidad que ellos. Y en ese momento, es donde mi vida se complica y se vuelve del revés.

La forma mas sencilla de explicarlo es que la computación y la informática no son i fuerte, tampoco quiere decir que sea una completa inútil pero estoy lejos de llegar a ser un genio en esa área, quizás mi problema se ha incrementado con el temor de cometer un error irreparable.

Por ese motivo, mi abuelo decidió que lo mejor era ponerla una solución al problema.

¿La manera?

Tomando clases particulares, es así como comienza mi historia…

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

7:45 a.m.

Soy una muy responsable estudiante universitaria, tranquila, estudiosa, lo que se podría llamar la niña modelo pero con los típicos problemas de las chicas de mi edad y esta mañana se me ha presentado uno de esos problemas.

Miro el reloj por décima vez en la mañana. ¡No puede ser!, en media hora entro a clases y aun no he terminado el informe que debo entregar hoy.

Mi abuelo vuelve a llamarme pero esta ves me amenaza que si no bajo en cinco minutos se ira solo al cuartel y no me llevara a clases.

Milagrosamente, alcanzo a terminar.

¡Aleluya!, solo guardó el trabajo y podremos irnos…

No se en que momento la pantalla quedo completamente azul. ¿Azul? Si, azul.

No se que acabo de hacerle a la computadora, pero una vocecita en mi interior me dice que no es nada bueno, lo peor; mi trabajo esta muriendo junto con ella.

Siento como las lagrimas se me agolpan en los ojos, mezcla de pena y rabia, pero creo que es mas la rabia que nada.

Un grito de frustración le comunica a mi abuelo que no me iré con el.

------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Durante la cena todo parecía tranquilo, mi abuelo, el general Grumman, me hacia. Algunas preguntas que yo respondía de la mejor manera posible.

La verdad es que estaba exhausta. Durante toda la mañana tuve que ocuparme nuevamente del informe que entregue a última hora y no hablar de lo que tuve que rogarle al maestro para que me lo recibiera. Gracias a unas cuantas sonrisas y a una "gran" ayuda divina, lo hizo.

-Mande a reparar la computadora- me dijo en un tono que intentaba ser despreocupado, sin embargo notaba en sus ojos que aun no entendía como fui capas de dejarla inservible en apenas cinco minutos, la verdad es que yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario- le respondí en un susurro, el me miraba de reojo, se aclaro la garganta y supe que me hablaría de algo serio: Prohibido salidas, sin dinero por lo menos en un año para pagar los gastos de la computadora, cualquier cosa que me hiciera sufrir por mi descuido…

-He tomado una decisión- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y espere la sentencia- Creo que lo mejor será que tomes clases particulares.

Clases particulares, eso sonaba menos terrible que un castigo, pero no podía ser ¿clases particulares? Si ya no era una niña.

-Realmente no creo que sea la solución, podemos buscar otra forma, seré más responsable. Te lo prometo.

-Ya he contratado a un maestro, mañana vendrá en la tarde para que se pongan de acuerdo en el horario, espero que lo aproveches.

Hasta ahí duro mi cena, perdí completamente el apetito por lo que espere un momento y me fue a dormir pensando en mi famoso maestro.

Suspire resignada, lo mas probable es que seria viejo y aburrido, además terminaría teniendo aun mas trabajo como si lo de la universidad ni fuera ya suficiente, ¿por que Dios no permitía que me tragara la tierra?.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

17:30 p.m.

Camino a mi casa como si me dirigiera la patíbulo, estoy cansada y no me hace una gran ilusión tener que recibir a mi nuevo maestro de computación, cuando ya estoy llegando veo aun chico que espera fuera de al puerta de mi casa. Decido acercarme a ver que es lo que desea, quizás perdió lago o busca a alguna persona.

-Buenas tardes- le digo sonriéndole- ¿busca a alguien?

-La verdad e que si, necesito hablar con el general Grumman- me mira detenida mente pero no me sonríe, presiento que no le agrado.

-El no se encuentra, quizás, puede volver mas tarde.

-Me dijo que viniera a esta hora, soy el maestro de computación de su pequeña nieta.

"Pequeña nieta" esa simples palabras se grabaron en mi cabeza, nuevamente le sonreí aunque deseaba estrangularlo.

-Vaya, un gusto- le dije mientras le tendía la mano- Soy Riza Hawkeye, la pequeña nieta del general Grumman.

Su cara de incredulidad y el leve rubor que se asomo en su rostro me valieron como premio por el insulto.

-Lo lamento, el no me especificó la edad que tenias y di por hecho que era una niña.

-Y yo que tu eras un anciano, y no un crió- la mirada de odio que me lanzó me dejo clarísimo que yo le gustaba tanto como una serpiente pitón.

-¿Podríamos pasar o prefieres que te de la clase aquí?- esta ves si me sonrió, pero su tono de voz me demostraba claramente que el pensaba que la cría era yo y no el, mataría a mi abuelo cuando llegara, realmente prefería que me quitara el dinero por un año.

Entramos a la casa y le indique que se sentara en uno de los sillones, por primera ves lo observé detenidamente, y con algo de molestia me di cuanta de que realmente era muy guapo, iba vestido de manera informal como si huebra salido recién de clases. Tenia el cabello negro, del mismo color que sus ojos y resaltaban sobre su piel clara, parecía terriblemente aburrido, en un segundo clavo sus ojos en mi y note que me sonrojaba.

-Roy- me dijo sin mucho ánimo- me llamo Roy Mustang.

-Riza Hawkeye. Le dije algo nerviosa.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, ¿Qué edad tienes; Riza?

-Diecinueve, los cumplo dentro de un mes.- no entendí por que me ponía tan nerviosa, yo era segura de mi misma y además sabía manejar perfectamente a los chicos.

-Pareces menor- me dijo observándome con la cabeza ladeada- no mas de diecisiete.

Note que sonreía levemente y se me acelero el pulso. Traté de recuperar mi autocontrol y me senté frente a el.

-¿Qué edad tienes tu? ¿No pareces muy mayor?

-Tengo veintiuno, y si, aun voy a la universidad, pero tu abuelo pensó que seria mas factible que aprendieras con alguien de tu edad que con alguien mucho mayor.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre eso- le dije molesta por que sabia lo que estaba pasando en es momento por mi mente, ¿Cómo era posible que mi abuelo no contratara a alguien que se hubiera recibido y no a un muchacho que debía saber apenas un poco mas que yo?

-Pero lo estas pensado. Bueno Riza, necesito que nos pongamos recuerdo en el horario de clases y la cantidad de horas, no quiero interferir en tu horario y por supuesto tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas en el mió.

¿Mi abuelo se habría dado cuenta de lo insufrible que era?, seguro que no. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas, pero me las pagaría y le borraría de su lindo rostro esa sonrisa.

-Esta bien- le conteste en forma candida- le entregare mi horario para que usted decida que es lo mejor.

Enseguida se dio cuanta de la ironía en mi vos y mi trato, pero me paso por alto. Detestaba el trato de inferioridad que me estaba dando, como diciéndome "tú eres la niña pequeña y yo el adulto" Lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era mandarlo de paseo, pero mi abuelo lo tomaría muy mal.

-Como gustes, Hawkeye- se puso de pie y me entrego una tarjeta donde supuse estaría su dirección y numero telefónico- Nos vemos pronto y espero que no vuelvas a quemar la computadora, recuerda que la necesitaremos.

Me demore un par de segundos en comprender la broma de mal gusto que acababa de hacerme, salio de la casa riendo y dejándome sola, confundida y furiosa, sin duda, era el peor castigo que mi abuelo podría haberme dado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Primera clase**

Cuando mi abuelo llego del cuartel lo que encontró no fue a la dulce y comprensiva nieta que lo recibía cada día, en su lugar se encontraba una adolescente molesta y sumamente irascible.

Me encargue de servir la cena como todos los días pero con mi silencio, nada habitual, le demostraba que algo malo me debía haber ocurrido.

-Querida, ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?- me pregunto preocupado, quizás relacionando mi repentino mal humor con algo ocurrido en la universidad o algo por el estilo.

-La verdad, es que no me ha agradado mi maestro de computación.

-Yo lo encontré un chico muy simpático, por cierto, me llevo tu horario- me dijo mientras registraba en su bolsillo- aquí lo tienes, mañana tomaras la primera clase después que llegues de la universidad.

No podía ser cierto, el cruel destino me estaba castigando por todo lo malo que había hecho en mi vida. Mi querido abuelo por primera ves no tomaba en cuanta mis deseos y para peor, el insoportable de Roy Mustang, se había dado el lujo de ir a entregarle personalmente a mi abuelo el horario, como si yo no existiera, mejor dicho, como si yo existiera solo el tiempo en que el me daría su famosa clase.

-Martes en la tarde, jueves en la tarde…- murmuré mientras leía la hoja, al ver la ultima anotación pensé que lo había leído mal, eso era imposible- ¿Sábado en la tarde?- pregunte incrédula, eso no podía ser cierto.

-El tenía ocupado el viernes y como tú no haces prácticamente en todo el día, creí que no te molestaría.

Si su concepto de no hacer nada era estudiar todo el fin de semana, claro que no hacia nada.

-¿Y que ocurre si quiero salir?- le pregunte indignada.

-Bueno, entonces deberás recordar que estas castigada.

El castigo. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sin embargo para mi este ya había comenzado desde que había conocido a Roy aquella tarde.

Definitivamente la mala suerte me perseguía.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

La hora parecía arrastrarse, la verdad es que ni si quiera sabia por que rayos estaba tan nerviosa, se suponía que tendría que llegar a las seis y media, quizás si se atrasaba pondría argumentar que era impuntual y mi abuelo se compadecería de mi y lo despediria.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mi contemplación del reloj, las seis veinte, seguro que seria Roy.

Me dirigí resignada a la puerta, no me equivoque.

-Hola Hawkeye, me alegra que estés en casa.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo- le dije algo molesta, el sin embargo solo me sonrió y entro a la casa.

-¿Ya has visto tu nuevo horario?- me pregunto mientras lo guiaba hasta el escritorio.

-Si, y tengo objeción con una de las horas de clases, el sábado estoy ocupaba.

-¿A si? Tu abuelo me dijo que no tendrías problemas, por lo general no sales y además estas castigada.- me dijo con cierta sorna, mi abuelo definitivamente ya no me quería.

Lo odiaba. Si, lo odiaba. La verdad es que jamás había deseado matar a alguien pero sentía que gracias a el, mi instinto asesino estaba aflorando y muy rápido, era detestable.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos la clase?- le pregunte molesta- .Cuanto antes comencemos, antes me desharé de ti.

-Que carácter, no se como tu abuelo piensa que eres un encanto.

-Lo soy con las personas que me agradan.

-Me lo dejas claro, Hawkeye- me indico con un gesto de la cabeza que me sentara y comenzó a revisar en su mochila buscando algunos papeles.

Cuando pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando se sentó a mi lado y me entrego las hojas.

-Nesecito que estudies esto para el jueves, lo que no entiendas te lo explicare yo, solo quiero que no llegues tan en blanco a la clase, por ahora nesecito saber cuanto sabes realmente.

Era increíble lo diferente que parecía ser cuando explicaba las cosas, yo solo lo oía hablar pero realmente no le prestaba mayor atención. Durante esos minutos había dejado de ser el muchachito insufrible para convertirse en un joven maduro y completamente seguro de si mismo. Realmente parecía saber lo que hacia.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Me harás algún examen?

-No realmente, por ejemplo ¿sabes prender la computadora?- su pregunta parecía inocente pero el brillo de malicia que se apreciaba en sus ojos me dijo que lo único que deseaba era dejarme como una completa inútil

Esta era la guerra de los sexos.

Maestro arrogante: 1 Alumna frustrada: 0

-Creo que esa pregunta no era necesaria, señor, daba por hecho que ya se había informado de mis capacidades con la computadora.

Me miró algo molesto pero nuevamente trato de ignorarme, odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Por eso lo pregunto, pequeña, se que eres mas que un poco peligrosa frente a una de estas- me dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la computadora.

Claramente iba perdiendo frente a el.

-Si, se prender una computadora- le respondí en forma cortante- ¿alguna otra duda?

-La verdad es que no, pero, ¿Qué esperas para encenderla?

Nunca en mi vida había tenido una clase más desagradable. Mis calificaciones siempre habían sigo las mas altas y por primera ves en mi vida me sentía una inútil.

No se si cometía tantos errores porque era realmente mala frente a la computadora o si se debía que el me ponía nerviosa.

Cada ves que se me acercaba para darme alguna explicación o recomendarme algo notaba como se me aceleraba el pulso.

Al cabo de unos minutos pareció olvidar que no me soportaba y me hablaba mas relajado y hasta sonreía de de ves en cuando, en esos momento sentía que era el hombre mas apuesto que había visto en mi vida.

No podía ser verdad. No podía estarme gustando un chico que era terriblemente desagradable y que para terminar era mi maestro de computación. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que mi abuelo contratara al anciano

Las dos horas y media pasaron volando, cuando dimos por terminada la clase ya estaba oscureciendo y recordé que ni siquiera había preparado la cena y lo mas probable es que mi abuelo ya hubiera regresado a la casa.

Mientras el terminaba de recoger sus cosas baje a ver si estaba en lo cierto. Mi abuelo descansaba leyendo un libro mientras yo me encontraba arriba con aquel monstruo que tenia la desgracia de llamar maestro.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto llegaste?- le pregunte besándolo en la mejilla- Aun no tengo lista la cena.

-No te preocupes querida, yo he preparado algo. Subí a verte pero parecían demasiado concentrados y no quise interrumpirlos.

Roy bajo las escaleras y se encontró de lleno con la escena de la nieta atenta y cariñosa, pero pareció pasarla por alto, sin embargo yo sentía como si tuviera una piedra en el estomago.

-¿Y como ha estado la clase?- me pregunto mi abuelo sonriendo- ¿Has sufrido mucho?

Tenia muchas ganas de decirle que si, que Roy me trataba mal y que apenas lograba entenderle pero sabia que todo seria un mentira infantil para vengarme de algo que yo creía que el me había hecho.

-Algo complicada, pero iré mejorando- mentí y me puso de pie para dirigirme a la cocina.

-Y Roy, ¿como se ha portado mi muchacha?- note como se me paralizaban los latidos del corazón, si el le decía la verdad de mi comportamiento, realmente me castigarían, y en el peor de los caos me harían pedirle disculpas y eso no lo haría nunca.

-No se preocupe General, Riza se ha esforzado mucho.

¡Salvada!.

Sin embargo todo lo que había ocurrido podía servirle como chantaje ante mi abuelo, lo mire nuevamente pero no vi rencor ni molestia en su rostro, solo parecía cansado y hambriento.

Guiada por un impulso, quizá el impulso mas tonto de mi vida, deje que las palabras se escaparan de mis labios.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- luego de darme cuanta de lo que haba hecho desee que cayera un rayo y me partiera por la mitad.

Iba a aceptar, estaba segura… Pero para mi sorpresa, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi abuelo para despedirse.

-Agradezco su invitación pero mi madre me espera para cenar. General, un gusto haberlo visto- le tendió la mano y luego se aproximó hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Bueno, Riza. Nos veremos el jueves, recuerda estudiar lo que te entregue- su gesto fue el de ir a besarme, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el ultimo minuto y solo inclino levemente la cabeza.

Cuando salio de la casa al fin respire tranquila, tendría un día completo para no pensar en el, sin embargo no entendí por que aquel tonto pensamiento me ponía triste.

------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todas las que han leído y especialmente a aquellas que me dejaron su opinión, así que:

**Hanae Kotara**: ¿Que haría sin tu apoyo? Muchas gracias amiga por seguir todas las locas ideas que se escapan de mi cabeza, sobre la pregunta, la respuesta es si, entre la realidad y la ficción, espero que el chap te haya gustado y gracias nuevamente

**Walku-chan**: Gracias, de verdad me subes el animo, como ves las cosas parecen complicarse mas, pero de apoco irán mejorando, con el tiempo y la aceptación, nos leemos en el próximo, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Muchas gracias, me subes el animo ya que para mi esto es tan nuevo que aun me asaltan muchas dudas, espero que te siga gustando la historia, ciao.

**Riza**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos luego, ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El mundo es ancho y ajeno, pero lamentablemente no tan ancho.**

Al cabo de un largo mes de clases, que prácticamente pereció arrastrarse, mis conocimientos en el área de la informática no habían mejorado mucho, bueno, la verdad es que si, pero trataba de convencerme a mi misma que Roy era un completo inútil como maestro y que yo no era la completa inútil como alumna, cosa el tenia la delicadeza de recordarme cada ves que el era posible.

La mayoría de las veces nuestras clases se convertían en verdaderas batallas verbales y en el constante desafió de quien odiaba mas a quien. Era lo que yo hasta ese momento había denominado la guerra de los sexos.

Pero siguiendo con la historia, un lunes en la tarde que tenia libre me dirigía a la universidad donde estudiaba mi mejor amigo, Jean Havoc. Ambos nos conocíamos desde nuestros años de escuela pero desgraciadamente a la hora de elegir nuestros estudios superiores habíamos terminado en universidades distintas, por ese motivo las veces que lográbamos juntarnos eran pocas y tratábamos de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Aquella mañana, Jean me había llamado por teléfono y me había suplicado que fuera a buscarlo a la universidad a la hora del término de su última clase, después de eso podríamos salir y platicar un poco. La verdad es que la idea en un comienzo no me hizo mucha ilusión pero a base de reclamos, recordarme lo mala amiga que soy y hasta amenazarme terminé por aceptar su invitación, por ese motivo caminaba en un lugar que me era completamente extraño y donde me sentía como un pequeño insecto que buscaba a otro pequeño insecto, realmente un caos.

Mire la hora en mi reloj y comprobé que aun faltaba por lo menos una hora para que Jean saliera de clases, eso era bueno en el aspecto que me daría el tiempo necesario para intentar encontrar la sala de clases, una tarea que se me estaba poniendo bastante difícil, al doblar en una de las esquinas mi sorpresa fue enorme y sentí que se me detenía el corazón de la impresión.

¡¿Por que a mi?!

Roy Mustang estaba sentado en una de las bancas con un grupo de chicos y para mi molestia también con algunas chicas que parecían mas que animadas hablando con el, cosa que a Roy no parecía molestarle.

Mi primer impulso fue el de acercarme a saludarlo pero luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos decidí que lo mas sensato seria volver mis pasos a tras y corre lo mas rápido posible hasta donde no pudiera encontrarme, lo lamentable fue que en cuanto lo pensé y me dije que esa era la mejor opción el se voltio y se encontró directamente conmigo que lo miraba espantada y roja de vergüenza.

Creo que tardo un poco en reconocerme paro luego se giro nuevamente hacia uno de su amigos y se acero para decirle algo en el oído, el chico se puso de pie para mirarme y me dedico una sonrisa, a su ves, Roy también me sonrió y me indico con un gesto de la mano que me acercara adonde se encontraba el grupo.

Yo me dirigí resignada, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, la única solución era saludarlo, quizás aceptar que se riera un rato de mi y luego correr a buscar a Jean para que me diera el consuelo y el apoyo moral necesario antes de regresar a casa. Una ves que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el, Roy estiro la mano y me acaricio la mejilla dejándome sorprendida y si se puede pensar mas avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Riza?, pensé que estarías en casa estudiando como una buena chica- me dijo un tono que era extrañamente cariñoso.

-Es que he venido a juntarme con un amigo- le respondí cortante, no quería que sus amigos, que ya nos observaban raro, pensaran que entre el y yo había alguna relación.- ¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Bueno- re respondió sonriendo- Estudio aquí.

Era verdad, como podía ser tan tonta, Roy me había comentado una ves que el aun seguía estudiando pero jamás se me paso pro la cabeza la idea de que me lo encontraría en una universidad a la que asisten cientos de estudiantes.

Eso comprobaba mi teoría de que el mundo es ancho, demasiado, pero desgraciadamente no tanto como a veces uno lo desearía.

-¿Tu abuelo sabes que has venido hasta acá?- me pregunto en un tono extremadamente posesivo y protector. Sin darme cuente asentí, pero luego comprendí que me estaba controlando sin tener ningún derecho sobre mi ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

-Claro que o sabe, pero no creo que ese sea tu problema.

Roy solo se limito a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, seguramente estaría pensado que tenia razón al creer que era una mocosa malcriada

-Hola, Riza – me saludo el chico al que Roy le había hablado en secreto- me alegra conocerte al fin, Roy se la pasa hablando de ti.

Por la mirada asesina que le dedico Roy pude comprender que al pobre chico tendría que aclarar un par de cosas con su amigo, pero el pareció pasarlo por alto y me tendió la mano para estrechar la mía.

-Soy Maes Hughes, amigo de Roy- me dijo sonriéndome y poniéndose de pie para ofrecerme su asiento- Tenia curiosidad por saber quien era su afortunada alumna, habla a cada momento de ti pero no me había dicho que fueras tan linda.

Definitivamente Roy perecía molesto, me tomo de un brazo y me sentó a su lado y le dedico a Maes una mirada de completó odio, pero luego me presento al resto del grupo sin prestar a atención a las bromas absurdas ni a mi vergüenza, quería matarlo por estarme haciendo eso pero mas rabia tenia conmigo por no haber sido capas de huir a tiempo de el.

-¿A que hora sale tu amigo de clases, pequeña?- me peguntó al cabo de unos minutos cuando la mayoría de su amigos se habían marchad ya solo quedaban el y Maes.

-Como en media hora, creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar la sala de clases, no me gustaría que Jean pensara que le he dado un plantón.

-Si gustas, puedo acompañarte a buscarla- Se ofrecido gentilmente Maes mientras se ponía de pie invitándome a hacer lo mismo,-para mi seria un placer peder ser de ayuda.

-Creo que eres muy amable Maes, pero es mejor que yo acompañe a Riza a buscar la sala, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir en el camino.

Roy sin darme tiempo para tomar una decisión, me sujeto del brazo y me obligó a ponerme de pie para seguirlo, Maes lo miro divertido y soltó una carcajada que no hizo mas que alterar mis ya por si torturados nervios, ¿que había hecho yo para merecer a dos dementes el mismo día?

-Bueno, si me lo pones así- Maes se inclino y me beso en la mejilla para despedirse- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Riza, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, y no le hagas caso, es un idiota pero en el fono tiene un gran corazón.

El chico se despidió con un gesto de la mano y al fin quedamos solos Roy y yo. No sabia que hacer ni que decirle, por primera ves no estaba en mi terreno ni teníamos una computadora enfrente, solo éramos un par de jóvenes que se miraban algo cohibidos y que no sabían absolutamente nada de sus vidas a pesar de que ya llevan viéndose casi a diario por un mes.

-Aun es algo temprano para que vayas a buscar a tu amigo, Jean- me dijo Roy con tono serio como si le costara pronunciar las palabras- Quizás, si gustas… podríamos tomar un café mientras esperas, luego te acompañare hasta la sala de clases.

-No tienes por que molestarte, Roy. De verdad que no me molesta, si tienes qué irte a casa…

-Deja de compútate como la chica autosuficiente, vamos por un café y así aprovechas de contarme como estivo tu día.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de oír, Roy quería saber como había estado mi día. Una ilusión tonta se apodero de mí, pero casi al instante me di cuanta de que eso era un error. El era mi maestro de computación, un maestro al que detestaba por ser terriblemente manipulador y porque el me detestaba a mi, siempre se burlaba y delante de mi abuelo se comportaba como un santo. Seguramente estaría haciendo todo aquello para que luego me quejara con mi abuelo de que ni siquiera había tenido la amabilidad de saludarme.

Unas ves en la cafetería pedimos los cafés y nos sentamos en uno de los rincones mas alejados, no nos dirigíamos ni palabras ni miradas, pero éramos tan consientes de la presencia el otro que el aire se sitia denso, como un manto que nos separaba, que dividía nuestros mundos tal y como yo lo había pensado un millón de veces.

-¿Realmente crees que soy insufrible?- la pregunta me pillo desprevenida así que no hice mas que mirarlo sorprendida y negar torpemente.

-No que lo seas con todo el mundo, pero conmigo eres algo… especial- aclare lo mejor que pude, pero sin embargo el me miro serio

-Tu tampoco eres la chica mas dulce y agradable que he conocido, si embargó no hablo mal de ti con mis amigos.

En un comienzo no entendí lo que quería decirme, y luego de ese momento tampoco hasta que Roy al verme tan confundida decidió aclararme un poco las cosas.

-Si no me equivoco tu mejor amiga se llama Gracia ¿o no?

-Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?- unas ideas que parecían imposibles comenzaban a tomar forma en mi cabeza, Dios se las había tomado conmigo.

-Bueno, Maes esta saliendo hace poco con una chica y ella nos comento el otro día que su mejor amiga no soportaba a su maestro de computación por que era un maldito vanidoso, infantil e insufrible. Como veras, la descripción que le hiciste de mi me impacto un poco.

Dios debería haberme permitido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento.

Roy me observaba serio pero no parecía molesto como yo temía, más bien parecía algo triste. La verdad es que yo había comentado eso con Gracia en un momento de mis tantas discusiones con Roy, en un día en que me había dicho que era la peor alumna que había tenido y que no se explicaba como en la escuela me iba bien, pero ahora que el enfado se había disipado y en que ya no estaba tan segura de que esa eran la palabras que debería haber usado realmente. Pero… ¡¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte y que justamente el chico con el que estaba saliendo Gracia fuera Maes y para peor que Roy hubiera oído toda la conversación?! La respuesta era simple, el hado estaba contra mi.

-Lamento lo que le dije a Gracia, supongo que ese día estaba molesta y me desquité contigo- para mi sorpresa Roy me tomo una mano y la apreso levemente.

-No soy rencoroso, así que no te preocupes, esto no afectara nuestras clases- miro la hora antes de terminarse el café de un sorbo- Tu amigo ya debe estar por salir, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que piense que no has venido.

Caminamos un rato por los pasillos que ya iban quedando a oscuras hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas que seguramente seria la que yo buscaba.

-Gracias por todo, has sido muy amable- le dijo aun algo apenada por lo ocurrido unos minutos antes.

-No hay de que, mañana volveré a ser el tirano- me dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de que se abriera la puerta y comenzaran a salir los alumnos.

-Riza, me alegra que vinieras- Jean se acerco hasta mi y me estrecho en sus brazos mientras me besaba en ambas mejillas- ya pensaba que me darías un plantón.

-Sabes que no lo haría- lo regañe en forma cariñosa, nuevamente note como Roy parecía estar en un lugar donde se sentía incomodo como le ocurría cada ves que yo y mi abuelo compartíamos una conversación mas intima entre nosotros.

-Bueno, yo me voy- Roy me dedico una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza a Jean antes de darse al vuelta para marcharse.

-Gracias por todo, Roy. Creo que ya no pienso lo mismo que esta tarde- le dije algo turbada mientras notaba como Jean nos miraba a uno y a otro sin entender nada.

-Me parece bien, no me gustaría que me espantaras a posible clientes- respondió siguiendo su camino y dejándome con cierto aire de molestia.

Hay estaba nuevamente aquel Roy Mustang desagradable y vanidoso, si embargo por primera ves estaba comprendiendo que debajo de aquella forma de ser tan desagradable para mi a veces, se escondía un chico sensible.

-¿Aquel es tu maestro de computación?- me pregunto Jean sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Si, el es.

-Parece un buen chico, con razón estas tan entesada en el.

-No lo estoy- respondí molesta pero algo en mi interior me decía que eso no era completamente cierto, la verdad es que si quería saber mas acerca de Roy Mustang, descubrir realmente quien era el.

----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del tercer chap y espero que les hay gustado, recuerden que el próximo miércoles será la actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Hanae**: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y espero que este chap tamben lo haga, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Riza:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap y ya veras que luego ocurrirán algunas cosas que sacaran de quicio a Roy, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**AnneNoir:** De verdad un millón de gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia que es bastante diferente alo que estaba acostumbradas, me subes el animo, gracias y os leemos luego, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La razón ante el corazón.**

Roy había pasado de ser el ser mas despreciable en la faz de la tierra a ser un chico medianamente agradable, las clases del lunes y el martes parecieron marchar en lo que se considera normal, algunos retos, algunas bromas, algunas pelas, pero nada que fuera mas allá de eso.

Sin embargo, lo que más me dolía era que ni siquiera había mencionado nada del día que nos habíamos encontrado en la universidad, la verdad es que podría haber sobrevivido con su indiferencia, pero luego de la conversación de aquel día, sentía que una pequeña brecha se había abierto en nuestra relación por decirlo de alguna manera.

A lo largo de mi corta vida, yo había salido con do chicos, pero ambas relaciones solo habían logrado que mi concepto del "amor", no fuera al mas adecuado, por ese motivo me repetía una y otra ves a mi misma que la principal meta en mi vida eran mis estudios y tener una buena carrera en al que desarrollarme, si luego de haber conseguido eso aparecía un buen chico, pensaría la posibilidad de mantener una relación.

Sin embargo, mi amiga Gracias me decía que era casi imposible que pudiera mantener por siempre mi principio de "la razón ante el corazón", ya que cuando conociera a una persona realmente especial, todo aquello se iría al tacho de la basura.

El problema consistía en que al parecer, Roy, con sus aires de chico imposible y su fingida arrogancia estaba logrando romper la coraza que por años había logrado mantener impenetrable.

Ya había aceptado que Roy me gustaba físicamente, pero una cosa muy distinta era aceptar que estaba interesada en el de otra manera que no fuera una simple atracción física.

Bueno. Mientras todos estos desafortunados pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza, la tarde del día sábado llego como una nueva tortura.

No solamente vería a un Roy que me había tomado en cuenta tanto como a la pared de mi cuarto, si no que además Jean me había invitado a salir esa tarde y mi abuelo me había negado el permiso; para amargarme un poca mas el día, Dios decidió que un poco de lluvia no me vendría mal.

Las clases con Roy los sábados comenzaban a las cuatro de la tarde y se solían extender hasta después de las siete, ya que repasábamos lo mas importante de la semana y me hacia algún examen con el que por supuesto le encantaba humillarme.

Pero extrañamente el reloj marco las cuatro con cinco minutos y mi queridísimo maestro no llego. Eso me extraño un poco ya que solía llegar siempre cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada, además me había dicho que si en alguna ocasión sufría algún percance me informaría para que no me preocupara.

Al cabo de casi una hora de atraso, mi extrañeza paso a enfado y luego de este a preocupación. Cuando sentí que no era capas de aguantar mas esa incertidumbre me dispuse a llamarlo por teléfono para saber que ocurría realmente, cuando estaba marcando su número sonó el timbre.

Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue a Roy chorreando agua y con el semblante lo mas parecido a un zombi que había visto en mi vida. Lo deje pasar, por primera ves sintiéndome incapaz de hacer recriminaciones, realmente tenia mal aspecto.

-Riza, siento la demora, pero…- no alcanzó a terminar porque en un impulso lleve mi mano a su frente.

-¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Cómo eres tan tonto para venir así?- le pregunte entre molesta y asustada, ya que estaba bastante mal.

-Te doy clases, y por eso me pagan por si no te has enterado. Es mi responsabilidad venir hoy, solo tengo un poco gripe, nada del otro mundo.

-Por una simple gripe te podría dar una pulmonía ¿lo sabias?- el asintió desganado y yo resignada y conmovida le sonreí-. Vamos, quítate el abrigo mientras te preparo algo, hoy no habrá clases.

-Puedo darte la clase…

-No seas terco. Te diría que fueras a casa, pero la lluvia te hará peor, así que lo mejor será que esperes a que llegue mi abuelo, así te podrá llevar en coche.

-Riza, agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero de verdad que no es necesario, puedo irme a casa-Roy tomo su abrigo dispuesto a marcharse, pero yo se lo quite de las manos y lo obligue a sentarse en el sofá.

Al instante de notar lo cerca que estábamos sentí como me sonrojaba. Con Roy siempre manteníamos las distancias en lo referente al contacto físico, ni siquiera para saludarnos o despedirnos, lo mas cerca que lo había tenido era cuando el se aproximaba hasta mi para darme alguna indicación cuando estaba trabajando frente a la computadora, pero el día que nos encontramos en la universidad el parecía haber olvidado su regla ya que me traía de un lado para otro como si yo fuese su juguete.

La verdad es que el también parecía algo incomodo con lo que estaba ocurriendo y no objetó nada cuando yo me aparte demasiado rápido como para ser normal

-Quédate aquí y te traeré algo- le volví a repetir tratando de recuperar el aplomo que me caracterizaba- Ya veras como en un momento te sientes mejor.

Cuando estuve en al cocina, lejos de la peligrosa presencia de Roy, me di cuanta con rabia de que por primera ves no podía controlar lo que sentía. El era detestable, sin embargo a mi me gustaba, lo cual podía tener dos posibilidades: la primera consistía en que yo tenia muy mal gusto y la segunda suponía que Roy no era tan mala persona como yo intentaba creer.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no era la mas satisfactoria para mi.

Le prepare una limonada caliente y busque algunos medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre, lo mejor seria que descansara un rato hasta que llegara mi abuelo, lo cual seria aproximadamente en tres horas mas.

-Ven, es mejor que subas- le dije mientras le tendía la limonada y los medicamentos.

-Me alegra de que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre las clases, no quiero que te atrases y luego me culpes a mí por tus errores.

Era increíble, prácticamente se estaba muriendo y aun así intentaba hacerme enfadar.

-No habrá clases, iremos a mi cuarto-. Le respondí molesta.

La expresión de asombro que cruzó su rostro en ese momento logro desplazar su semblante de enfermo, no se que ideas absurdas cruzaron por su cabeza y la verdad es que yo tampoco me las quería imaginar por miedo a que terminaran cruzándose por la mía.

-Necesitas descansar un rato, por eso mientras te cuido aprovecho de estudiar un momento.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor me voy- Roy me miraba tenso y supuse que estaba hablando en serio.

-No seas tonto, sube o terminaré enfadándome en serio, y no te gustaría verme realmente molesta.

Suspiro resignado y me siguió hasta mi cueto, la verdad es que no entendía porque extraña y estupida razón me sentía tan nerviosa. Mi cuarto era como el de la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, además cada ves que Jean iba a verme a casa nos encerrábamos en el por horas y horas, sin embargo, el hecho de estar allí a solas con Roy hacia que tuviera miedo de algo que aun no sabia descifrar.

Le indique que se recostara en mi cama y le tendí una manta para que se cubriera. Después de beberse la limonada y tomar los medicamentos, le controle la temperatura y el apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

Yo me encontraba tendida en un sofá frente a el, tratando de concentrarme en el libro que estaba leyendo pero me era prácticamente imposible.

Por primera ves tenia la posibilidad de observarlo a mi antojo. Su respiración era pausada pero no todo lo normal que a mi me hubiera gustado que fuera. Algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro le caían desordenados por la frente que parecía algo húmeda a causa de la temperatura.

Aquel era un Roy completamente desconocido para mi Parecía tranquilo y hasta cierto punto tenia un aire infantil que comenzó a despertar mi ternura.

Gracia me había comentado el otro día que lo había encontrado un chico muy guapo y que además era muy agradable una ves que lo conocías bien.

¡Pero conocer a Roy era en si un problema!

La verdad es que no sabia nada de el, es decir, no sabia nada importante de su vida: No conocía sus gustos, no sabia donde había vivido o donde había estudiado, ni siquiera sabia su fecha de cumpleaños.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve observándolo y haciéndome las mismas preguntas ¿Se parecería a su padre o a su madre? ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Tendría novia?

-Hola- sus palabras me sacaron de mi mundo de ensoñación logrando que me diera cuanta de que Roy me estaba observando con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Algo, por lo menos no me duele tanto la cabeza, aunque tengo un poco de sed.

-Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que tienes fiebre- le conteste mientras me ponía de pie para servirle un poco de agua- Ten, bébetela y te sentirás mejor.

Roy se la bebió obediente mientras yo volvía al sofá e intentaba entender el contenido del libro, que extrañamente esa tarde parecía estar en un idioma para mi desconocido.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, pero podía sentir como los ojos de Roy seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y eso m ponía mas nerviosa aun ya que una aparte de mi deseaba mandarlo al infierno y la otra me recordaba que el pobre chico estaba enfermo y necesitaba cuidados.

-¿Qué estudias? Me pregunto en forma inocente pero que a mi me tomo por sorpresa ya que ni siquiera recordaba de que trataba el libro.

-El corazón, estudio el funcionamiento y la composición del corazón- me apresure a responder mientras volvía mi atención al libro.

-¿Sabias que el corazón late cerca de sesenta a cien veces por minuto?

-Si, si lo sabia- lo observe un momento para ver si intentaba molestarme pero parecía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-¿Sabias que el corazón aumenta esa cantidad de pulsaciones cuando estas frente a la persona que te gusta?

De inmediato sentí que me sonrojaba y quizás debido a la sugestión sentía que mi corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que Roy era capas de oírlo.

El por su parte seguía observándome, pero o había burla en sus ojos como las veces anteriores, sino que parecía expectante a que yo dijera algo.

Pero mi respuesta no llego.

-¿Te gusta Jean?

Esa ves la pregunta me tomo aun mas de sorpresa, no la pregunta en si ya que me la habían hecho muchísimas veces por que la mayoría de las personas que nos conocían a Jean y mi, daban por hecho de que nuestra relación iba mas allá de la amistad.

Cuando eso ocurría, Jean se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y sonreír y yo era la que se encargada de disipar todas las dudas, pero esa ves, frente a Roy me quede en blanco.

-Ah, no lo se- esa fue lejos al respuesta mas estupida que he dado en mi vida. Claro que sabia que Jean no me gustaba, sin embargo al oír mi respuesta la expresión de Roy cambio, pero al cabo de unos segundos me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Parece un buen chico, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Me lo pensare- le respondí con una vos que intentaba sonar alegre, sin embargo me sonaba falsa, como que no me perteneciera.

-Por cierto, Riza, lamento mi comportamiento durante esta semana. He tenido algunos problemas y creo que me desquite contigo, pero es que luego de lo que ocurrió el lunes estaba confundido y bueno… no supe como actuar.

-No hay rencor, estamos en paz.

Parecía una locura, pero aquellas simples palabras lograron calmar toda la rabia y el dolor que había anidado en mi corazón por casi una semana. Me sentía dichosa.

Volví a tomarle la temperatura, y luego de comprobar que se encontraba un poco mejor, le ofrecí jugar una partida de ajedrez, la cual perdí por lo menos dignamente.

-Vaya, pequeña, no juegas tan mal- nuevamente sus ojos tenia aquel brillo que aparecía cada ves que me molestaba.

-Aprendí de mi abuelo. Tengo un buen maestro.- le dije triunfante, era la primera ves que Roy me decía que hacia algo bien.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Riza? Serás un buen medico- me dijo mientras me acomodaba un mecho de cabello tras la oreja y luego me acaricio la mejilla.

¡¿Qué hacer?!

Una parte de mi, la racional, me decía que debía huir de aquella situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero la otra me esta pidiendo a gritos que lo besara.

Gano la racional.

-Realmente debes estar muy mala para hacerme dos cumplidos en un día- conteste riendo mientras intentaba romper la situación demasiado intima que se había formado.

-Jamás he dicho que sea una inútil, solo lo eres frente a la computadora- Roy se rió pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nos alerto de que mi abuelo ya había llegado a casa, yo rápidamente volví a sentarme en el sofá.

Cuando mi abuelo se asomo la cuarto para ver si me encontraba allí, se asombro un poco al ver a Roy en mi cama.

-Tiene fiebre, pensé que podrías llevarlo a casa- fue mi brillante respuesta ante su mirada inquisidora.

Cuando ellos se marcharon comencé a preparar la cena. Quizás Gracias tenía razón. Por desgracias el corazón no es algo que se puede controlar, yo lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

--------------------------------------------y-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap y la próxima semana tendrán el siguiente.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y como ves la situación ya se va haciendo más intima, por lo menos van descubriendo otras facetas que no conocían de ellos mismo, sobre Jean ya veras, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Hanae:** Gracias por la opinión, se que Riza resulta algo desagradable pero hoy salio su parte mas sensible, solo queda esperar un poco, nos leemos luego, ciao

**Walku-chan**: Si, justo encontrase con Roy, espero que el chap de hoy te haya gustado y nos leemos luego, gracias por el apoyo.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Gracias por la opinión, me alegra que te haya gustado y si, mi actualización es semanal, nuevamente gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Unubium**: Si, la verdad es que cada ves se llevan mejor, gracias por la opinión y nos leemos luego, ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Un engaño y una desilusión.**

La simple gripe de Roy se convirtió en una complicada amigdalitis, por lo que mi abuelo preocupado decidió suspender las clases durante dos semanas para que Roy se recuperara bien.

Al tener las tardes libres podía hacer lo que se me antojara, desde salir a ver a mis amigos hasta dormir si me apetecía, pero creo que mi subconsciente me traicionaba y terminaba frente a la computadora repasando mis apuntes y tratando de recordar lo que Roy me había enseñado. Creo que definitivamente y contra mi voluntad lo extrañaba.

La necesidad de saber como se encontraba me carcomía, muchas veces me encontré con el teléfono en la mano dispuesta a llamar a su casa pero sabía que aquello podía demostrarle a los demás que yo tenia un interés en el que iba mas allá de las clases.

Sin embargo una de mis brillantes ideas fue preguntarle a Gracia si ella sabia algo sobre la salud de Roy, supongo que mi expresión de preocupación demostraba mas de lo que yo realmente quería expresar, pero mi dulce amiga corrió a llamar a Maes para preguntarle. Quería matarla por ser tan obvia.

Según lo que consiguió saber por su novio, Roy se encontraba mucho mejor pero aun no podía salir de la cama, así que Maes se sacrificaba cada tarde para ir a verlo y mantenerlo la día en las clases de la universidad.

Sin saber muy bien por que motivo Roy había pasado a ser una parte importante de mi vida. A veces pensaba que se debía al hecho de que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso no me convencía completamente, quizás se debía al hecho de que las mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el circulo de mis amistades y mi familia siempre me habían considerado muy capas y me trataban bastante bien, sin embargo, un día en la puerta de mi casa llego un chico con aire de arrogante que ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta.

Orgullo herido.

Pero continuando con la historia, el martes de la segunda semana libre que tenia yo ya contaba los días para que Roy fuera a hacerme clases. Mi abuelo me comento que lo había llamado para ofrecerle a un compañero que pudiera remplazarlo esos días para que yo no me atrasara, pero me negué rotundamente argumentando que me había costado mucho entender las clases y que si no era Roy el que me las daba terminaría confundiéndome mas, así que lo esperaría pacientemente hasta que el regresara.

Como iba contando, esa tarde la tenia libre así que Gracia me llamo por teléfono para avisarme que pasaría a recogerme para que fuéramos a dar una vuelta. La verdad es que la idea no me hizo mucha ilusión en un comienzo, pero el quedarme en casa significaría terminar pensando en Roy y en que aun faltaban muchos días para volverlo a ver.

Gracia llego puntual a recogerme, y para mi sorpresa Maes iba con ella. Subimos al coche y partimos aun lugar desconocido, ya que mi amiga dijo que quería darme una sorpresa. El viaje fue tranquilo y muy agradable, la primera impresión que había tenido del novio de mi amiga no me había engañado ya que realmente el chico era un encanto, mientras pasara por alto el hecho d que cada cinco minutos insinuaba que entre su querido amigo y yo existía algo mas que una "relación económica"

Aparcamos en la entrada de una casa y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta, cuando una señora nos abrió sonriente creo que la confusión se apodero de mi pobre cabeza. La señora saludo a Maes y a Gracias, pero no parecía ser la madre del primero y estaba segura de que no era la madre de mi amiga. Cuando me presentaron y ella me estrecho la mano afectuosamente mis más oscuros temores se hicieron realidad.

-Es un placer conocerte, Riza. Roy habla todo el día de ti, realmente lo tienes obsesionado.

¡No podía ser!, la traidora de mi "ex mejor" amiga, y su novio me habían llevado engañada a la casa de Roy. Rogué a Dios que temblara o algo por el estilo para poder huir pero creo que realmente Dios debía estar ocupado con otras cosas mas importantes como para hacer caso a las peticiones estupidas de una muchachita asustada.

Me deje guiar hasta su cuarto como si me llevaran hasta el patíbulo, ya era demasiado tarde para negarme, solo me quedaba la resignación.

Maes abrió la puerta para darnos entrada, Gracia entro bastante feliz para mi gusto y se dirigió a saludar al enfermo.

Creo que Roy demoro un par de segundos en reconocerme, al principio me miro extrañado y sorprendido, pero enseguida cambio aquella expresión por una gran sonrisa.

-Esta si que es una buena visita. Hola, Riza, me has alegrado la tarde.

Sentí que me ponía roja y oí que Gracia soltaba una risita tonta, creo que la mejor descripción de ese momento seria como si yo fuera un nuevo espécimen, Roy mi descubridor y Maes y Gracia los observadores que esperaban una explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces mejor- le dije tratando de parecer normal y olvidando mi primer impulso de contarle que había ido hasta su casa engañada por ese par de traidores, sea como sea Roy estaba enfermo y una visita no significaba nada especial ¿o si?

-Claro que estoy mejor, pero mi madre es bastante escandalosa y no me deja levantarme. ¿Cómo han ido tus clases, pequeña? ¿Has repasado lo que habíamos visto?

Asentí sintiéndome mas cómoda al poder hablar de un tema mas trivial, ni se en que momento me senté en la cama mientras el me hacia preguntas y me daba consejo y yo le explicaba todo lo que había hecho y los problemas que había tenido.

Supongo que olvidamos que Gracias y Maes también habían ido a visitar a Roy, pero cuando la conversación ya había terminado nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solos en la habitación.

Mataría a Gracia cuando estuviéramos solas, realmente estaba tirando nuestra amistad por la borda.

Roy también parecía algo nervioso al darse cuenta de que estábamos solos en su cuarto y que ya el tema de las clases no parecía tener mayor sentido en aquel momento.

-Te he extrañado, ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras volvía a recostarse bien en la cama- Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a regañarte casi todos los días.

-A mi también se me ha hecho muy larga esta semana- respondí, pero al instante me arrepentí de lo que había dicho- Creo que las clases no son tan malas como pensaba y bueno… me gustaría que retomáramos luego.

Roy asintió algo desganado y me sentí fatal, quizás realmente el quería tratar de ser agradable conmigo y yo con mis aires de indiferencia no le permitía acercarse, quizás si…

-Creo que nuestros amigos piensan que entre nosotros ocurre algo mas…- continuo Roy, yo sentí como nuevamente se me arrebolaban las mejillas, había rogado por que Roy no se diera cuenta de que Maes y Gracia nos habían dejado a solas a propósito, pero en ese momento muchas ideas absurdas comenzaron a aparecer por mi cabeza y con cierto espanto me di cuenta de que Roy me gustaba realmente, y mucho y que para colmo me estaba comportando como una chica de 15 años en ves de 19.

-Creo que si, si quieres…

-No, no me molesta estar a solas contigo, la verdad es que creo que es mejor, lo que intento decir es que …- note que realmente estaba nervioso, como si quisiera decirme algo que le era muy difícil, ese era un Roy que jamás había visto y no sabia que sentir en ese momento, frente a esa situación.

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Roy nos observo asombrada desde el umbral de la puerta. Creo que no tenia idea de que Maes y Gracia no se encontraban en el cuarto ya que llevaba cuatro vasos con jugo y algunas galletas. Nos miro durante un momento aparentemente nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no sabia que estaban ocupados- hizo un ademán de devolverse pero Roy se puso de pie para ayudarla con la bandeja y no permitir que se fuera así.

-No te preocupes, mama. Riza y yo solo estamos hablando de las clases. No has interrumpido nada importante.

Las señora sin embargo se disculpo innumerable veces, sin embargo yo no prestaba mayor atención a lo que decía. No sabía como sentirme, si aliviada o frustrada. Definitivamente creí que nunca podría hablar con Roy sin interrupciones o sin peleas estupidas.

-¿Y ya se confesaron que se aman con desesperación?- pregunto Maes sonriendo mientras el y Gracia entraban en el cuarto, la madre de Roy lo miro sorprendida y Roy lo fulminaba con la mirada. Gracias volvió a reírse de lo cómica que debía resultar la situación para ella y yo rogaba por que la tierra se abriera y me llevara a sus profundidades.

¿Por qué todo me tenía que resultar así?

-Deja de decir estupideces- le espeto Roy.

-Ya, supongo que me he pasado un poco- Maes se acerco hasta mi y me paso un brazo por los hombros- Siempre tiene esos aires de superioridad, a veces es bueno bajarle un poco los humos de la cabeza y creo que tu has hecho un excelente trabajo- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía a Roy triunfante.

La madre de Roy nos observaba como si fuéramos un grupo de dementes y la verdad es que me sentía mas o menos como eso, pero me sonrió y salio del cuarto dejando a los cuatro nuevamente solos.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- le pregunte a Gracia que en ese momento se sentó a mi lado sonriente.

-Fuimos a dar un vuelta, Maes pensó que ustedes preferirían estar solos ya que no se habían visto en tantos días, no queríamos molestarles.

Creo que ya entendía lo que querían decir con la frase "con estos amigos ¿quien necesita enemigos?", lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo.

-Es verdad, ambos estaban tan desesperados por verse que ya me tenían aburrido. Este idiota me quería mandar a darte clases para saber como estabas y que no te atrasaras y Riza me mandaba a pregunta a través de Gracia como te encontrabas, Roy. ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir con el jueguito de los colegiales idiotas y no se dicen simplemente que se gustan y acaban con esto de una ves?

-¡No me gusta!- contestamos Roy y yo al mismo tiempo- nos miramos un momento y desvié la mirada, quería irme a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y ponerme llorar hasta que no me quedaran mas lágrimas o hasta ahogarme en ellas.

Creo que un par de veces Gracias me había comentado que lo que mas le gustaba de Maes era su honestidad, creo que en ese momento sabia a lo que se refería mi amiga, y yo me di cuanta de que prefería estar con alguien mas reservado, eso me superaba.

-Gracias, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa, mi abuelo llegara en cualquier momento y se me olvido avisarle- mi amiga asintió muda, sabia que la "honestidad" de su novio había sido mucha para mi en un solo día.

-Riza, no es necesario que te vayas aun- Roy parecía confundido, molesto, avergonzado y nervioso. Pero en ese momento era un reflejo de lo mismo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Se me hace tarde, además tienes que descansar.

Asintió desganado, pensé en acércame y despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, pero con Maes cerca so no era nada seguro.

-Maes te llevara a casa, no es bueno que andes sola a esta hora en al calle-

-Claro que la llevaré, vamos guapa. Despídete de mi amigo y regresaremos y tu dulce hogar, yo después vengo ha hacer los deberes con este tonto.

No sabia que hacer con Roy, si me acercaba y lo besaba seria un riesgo, y si solo le tendía la mano o un saludo seria demasiado frió, el golpeteo de la puerta me saco de mi terrible duda existencial.

La madre de Roy entro seguida por una linda chica que corrió a abrasar a Roy feliz de verlo.

-Me alegra de que ya estés mejor, te he extrañado mucho- nuevamente le hecho los brazos al cuello y le dio un corto beso en lo labios.

Noto como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, entre una mezcla de pena, rabia y frustración. Roy me miro sorprendido y parecía dispuesto a explicarme algo pero salí lo mas rápido posible del cuarto sin siquiera darle tiempo a Maes para seguirme, le agradecí a la madre de Roy rápidamente y corrí a la calle. Cuando Maes y Gracias se asomaron la puerta par seguirme hice parar a un taxi y huí de aquello que acababa de ver.

Me quería morir, Roy tenia novia y yo como una tonta me había ilusionado con el. Lo odiaba por no habérmelo dicho, pero recode que yo tampoco le había contado nada sobre mi vida y que no tenia derecho a exigirle algo a el mientras yo no entregará algo igual.

Llegue a casa aun nerviosa y desanimada. Mi abuelo me esperaba en la puerta pero no perecía molesto, sino más bien curioso y algo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?- me pregunto abrasándome- No luces nada de bien.

Pensé en inventarme una mentira rápida, pero mi cabeza se negaba a razonar ya que se me venia una otra ves la imagen de aquella chica en los brazos de Roy.

-Nada importante abuelo, solo que pienso que el amor es algo para destruir las ilusiones y la libertad de las personas.

-¿Estas enamorada?- me preguntó mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

-Creo que lo estaba, pero ya todo se termino.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que.

Taiji-ya Hawkeye: Me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves todo parecía ir bien pero algo debía fallar, aun falta bastante camino por recorrer. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**The Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que este chap también lo haya hecho. Pensar que todo parecía ir tan bien y al final todo se estropeo, solo queda espera hasta la próxima semana para ver que ocurrirá, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap, y la verdadera complicación de todo es saber que siente Roy, por lo menos Riza lo tiene más o menos claro aunque la idea no le guste. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y la verdad es que la realidad y la ficción muchas veces van de la mano ¿o no? Es cierto que la relación había mejorado bastante pero ahora… solo queda espera hasta la próxima semana, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Fiorella:** Amiga, se que no eres buena para dejar reviews así que uno tuyo vale por todos los demás, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, se que corres todo el día, un beso y que estés bien.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que este también lo haya hecho, como ves la situación parecía haber mejorado bastante pero aun es demasiado pronto para que se confiesen o se odien definitivamente, y sobre los celos, jeje, ya veras. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Unubium**: Jejeje, supongo que la situación es bastante complicada, pero alguna ves nos debe llegar un castigo ¿o no?, gracias por el poyo, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**AnneNoir**: Ni siquiera te imaginas como me subes el animo, la verdad es que tengo una tendencia innata hacia el drama así que me ha costado bastante lograr llevar esta historia a algo mas relajado y sentía que lo estaba haciendo pésimo, pero saber que te ha gustado me da un poquita mas de confianza, así que gracias por eso, nos leemos luego, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: La cita.**

Luego de la desilusión que me lleve con Roy llore como no lo hacia hace bastante tiempo.

Por un lado me odiaba a mi misma por sentir lo que sentía hacia el y por otro lado lo odiaba a el por haberme ocultado que tenia novia.

Cuando llego el día de la primera clase después de su recuperación sentí como el pánico y la rabia se apoderaban de mí. Por lo general siempre he sido bastante valiente para enfrentarme a los problemas pero desde que había conocido a Roy comencé a replantarme mí supuesta fortaleza de ánimo.

No quería verlo, la verdad es que temía verlo y que se volviera a despertar en mí aquel dolor que había tratado de controlar. Así que tomando la salida cobarde y sintiéndome aun mas molesta por haberlo hecho le dije a mi abuelo que tenia un examen muy difícil y que me seria imposible tomar las clases hasta el sábado. En parte aquella mentira piadosa era verdad, tenia un examen y era complicado, lo que omití es que llevaba estudiando como dos semanas y ya me sabia el libro de memoria, pero bueno.

Mi abuelo acepto y el mismo se encargo de comunicarle a Roy mi decisión. Lo que no me esperaba es que comenzara a llamarme cada media hora para intentar averiguar el verdadero motivo de no quisiera estar en las clases, para el miércoles ya había decidido dejar el móvil apagado y en casa, de ese modo no tendría que dar explicaciones cada ves que cortaba por no querer hablar con el.

Por un lado me sentía culpable pero era lo mejor, o eso creía. Jean me había dicho que estaba irascible y que mi mal carácter se había acentuado, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta de que siempre estaba de buen humor. Supuso que el motivo era Roy y por lo que Gracia le contó dio por hecho de que a mi me gustaba Roy mucho mas de lo que le había admitido.

Pero como cada ves que uno desea que el tiempo se detenga, el sábado llego a pasos agigantados. Me era imposible cancelar la clase por que mi abuelo estaría en casa y se molestaría conmigo si lo hacia, además de sospechar que algo raro ocurria ente mi maestro y yo.

Pero ocurrió el milagro.

Una llamada a primera hora de la mañana obligo a mi abuelo a salir de la cuidad inmediatamente. Loca de la alegría y prometiendo portarme bien llame a Jean para pedirle que saliéramos esa tarde al centro comercial y luego al cine. En un comienzo mi querido amigo pareció sospechar el motivo de mi repentino interés por la salida, pero como teníamos tan pocas oportunidades para vernos y estar solos acepto encantado.

Pensé en llamar a Roy para comunicarle que no estaría en casa, pero mi lado maléfico clamaba venganza y preferí que se llevara la sorpresa, si tenia suerte lograría salir de casa antes de que Roy llegara y se quedaría mas que un poco molesto al darse cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía.

Pero como siempre que uno planea hacer algo malo, las cosas se dan del revés. A mi vecina se le perdieron las llaves y tuvo que hacer hora en mi casa. Cuando por fin se marcho y estuve lista para salir , abrí la puerta y …¡sorpresa!

Me encontré con Roy.

-Me alegra de que también estuvieras ansiosa por verme- me dijo sonriendo.

Pensé en correr a esconderme a mi cuarto pero recordando mi propósito le sonreí y lo deje entrar, lamentablemente tendría que cambiar algunos puntos del plan.

-Siéntate, no me demoro nada- le dije mientras me dirigí a la cocina. Prepare un café y coloque lagunas galletas en un plato. Ya no lo podía echar aunque lo quisiera, pero no cambiaria mi cita por el, eso estaba claro.

Volví a la sala donde el me esperaba, con al mejor de mis sonrisas y le tendí el café y las galletas.

-Vaya que estas amable, pensé que eso no era posible en ti- me dijo irónicamente- ¿Por que no me has contestado el teléfono?- me pregunto molesto.

-Lo perdí- respondí rápidamente mientras rogaba a dios que el maldito aparato no sonara en ese momento ya que Jean me llamaría para avisarme que ya estaba esperándome.

-Curioso. Ayer Gracia te llamo desde mi casa y al parecer hablo contigo o con alguien que se hizo pasar por ti- me respondió con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Me había pillado en la mentira.

-He estado algo ocupada, no había tenido tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar mas recogí mi abrigo y mis cosas para marcharme, creo que Roy demoró un momento en asimilar lo que hacia, pero frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿A donde vas?

-Tengo una cita. ¿No te lo dijo mi abuelo? Hoy no había clases.

La verdad es que oraba en mi interior para que no se le ocurriera llamar a mi abuelo para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía. Si lo hacia, podía considerarme castigada de por vida.

-No me ha llamado- fue su fría respuesta- No puedes dejarme solo. Cancela la cita.

"Cancela la cita", eso fue la frase que logro que mis controlados instintos afloraran. ¿Quien demonios se creía que era para venir a darme ordenes? Jamás un hombre me había controlado y el no seria el primero en venir a hacerlo.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme eso. Además Jean me esta esperando.

-Claro, Jean.

La rabia en su vos de desconcertó por un momento, quise decirle que cancelaría al cita y que tratáramos de arreglar nuestros problemas pero eso seria humillarme y yo nunca lo haría, ante el ni ante nadie.

-Bueno, me voy- tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta- Cuando termines el café puedes dejar todo cerrado antes de irte. Nos vemos luego.

-Tu no vas a ningún sitio- me dijo mientras me sujetaba del brazo para no dejarme salir, de un tirón me logre soltar y lo mire furiosa.

-Que te aproveche el café. Quizás tenga suerte y te atragantes.

En cuanto salí de la casa y me imagine que cabía la posibilidad que mis deseos se hicieran realidad me sentí mal por ello, no quería que Roy muriera un, no hasta que hubiéramos solucionados nuestros problemas.

Cuando llegue a centro comercial Jean ya me esperaba. Al verme se acerco sonríete como de costumbre.

-Vaya que llegas tarde. Ya pensaba que me habías dado un plantón.

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente.- le dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Que se llama Roy- me respondió riendo- Ese chico si que te causa problemas, y eso que no te gusta tanto.

Lo mire molesta y el entendió el mensaje, nada de molestarme por esa tarde.

La verdad es que luego de media hora de paseo y algunas compras me sentía mejor. El mal rato con Roy prácticamente se había disipado y sabia que tendría hasta el martes para descansar de el.

Cuando estábamos por llegar al cine, Jean me sujeto del brazo para acercarme a el y hablarme al oído.

-Tu amigo- me susurró mientras lo observaba acercarse.

Sentí como mi mundo se volvía de cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Roy allí?

-Deberías hablar con el, realmente tiene mala cara, Riza.

-Déjalo, entremos al cine- le dije bastante desesperada, una cosa era discutir con Roy en mi casa, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo frente a Jean, mejor dicho frente a todas las personas que pasaban en ese momento.

Demasiado tarde.

-Vaya que me a costado encontrarte- dijo Roy sonriendo pero al mirar a Jean pareció cambiar lo que pensaba- Hola, un placer- murmuro mientras le tendía la mano que mi amigo aceptaba bastante desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Roy? ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?

-Tienes clases, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por mi culpa y no pienso seguir perdiéndolo por la tuya, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerte en marcha, no me gustaría tener que cargarte.

Una oleada de rabia se apodero de mí. Me trataba como si fuera un niña pequeña a la que podía manipular a su antojo. El era le que tenia novia, el era el que se burlaba de mi y mas encima creía que tenia el derecho de a darme ordenes.

-Tengo una cita, no puedo irme a casa- respondí furiosa y tome a Jean de la mano para obligarlo a que me siguiera.

-Cancélala, nos vamos a tu casa.

-¡No! No lo haré.

-Si, si lo harás Riza. Ahora.

Creo que fue en ese momento en que algunas personas se nos quedaron viendo. Aunque cueste creerlo soy bastante tímida, por lo que mas rabia me daba que por culpa de ese idiota personas que no conocía estuvieran observándome.

-Vamos al cine- obligue a Jean a seguirme pero antes de lograr cruzar la puerta Roy me cogio de la otra mano impidiéndome avanzar.

-A casa.

-No tienes derecho a darme ordenes, no eres mi padre, ni mi novio, ni nadie. Solo mi maestro de computación, por desgracia, y además ¿Cómo demonio me encontraste?

Pare mi sorpresa soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír de algo que yo no entendía, Una posibilidad es que la enfermedad lo hubiera enloquecido, por que su comportamiento era lo menos cuerdo que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero creo que mi buena suerte no era demasiada, así que di por hecho de que había dicho alguna tontería.

-Bueno, eso es simple. Llame a Maes y le pedí que preguntara a Gracia donde estabas, ella me dijo que tu y Jean pensaban ir al cine, y aquí estoy.

Sin duda era listo.

-Bien, me alegro por ti. Si quieres puedes esperar a que termine la película. Pero no me ire contigo.

-Dije que te llevaría a casa aun que te tuviera que cargar.- se acerco a mi creo que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Jean reacciono mas rápido y se puso frente a mi.

-No quiero entrometerme en sus problemas, pero creo que Riza puede decidir si quiere o no quiere tomar la clase. Por que no la dejas a que se calme. Seguro que después pueden hablar y arreglar todo. Además no permitiré que te la lleves si ella no quiere ir.

Las palabras de Jean parecían caídas del cielo, siempre había sido muy listo con respecto a eso. Roy nos observo un segundo y asintió resignado.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría habar un momento con Riza antes de marcharme. A solas.

Jean se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta la puerta del cine para comprar las entradas, y yo me quede frente Roy que me observaba de una forma extraña, creo que no sabia bien como definirlo en es momento así que me sentía aun mas cohibida.

-Bueno Riza, tu ganas. Nos veremos el lunes- me dijo con vos calma y suspire al fin aliviada, la tormenta había terminado.

Un falso engaño, aun quedaba la peor parte.

-Pero antes de marcharme me encantaría que me respondieras una pregunta- parecía que quería tomarse su tiempo, quizás solo pretendía ver el efecto que tendría aquellas palabras en mi, pero yo sentía como el corazón casi se me salía del pecho- ¿Por qué no quieres verme? No me contestas las llamadas, no quieres que te de clases y te comportas de esta forma tan infantil

¿Qué tan tonto podía llegar a ser un hombre? ¿Es que realmente no sabía por que estaba molesta? ¿No se le paso por la cabeza que había visto la escenita con su novia o pretendía que yo se lo confirmara para humillarme?

-No estoy molesta contigo, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Una sonrisa de incredulidad se formo en sus labios y se acerco peligrosamente a mí. Quería correr pero viendo como había actuado no sabia que esperar de el.

-No estas molesta conmigo, estas furiosa. ¿Y quieres saber por que?

-¿Por que no me dijiste que tenias novia?- le espete furiosa, luego para variar un poco me arrepentí y realmente me dispuse a salir corriendo pero el me sujeto.

- Alice no es mi novia, bueno, lo fue pero ya no desde ase…, no me acuerdo pero bueno, supo que estaba enfermo y me fue a ver ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

No era su novia, ¿creía que era una tonta? Esa chica lo había besado y yo lo había visto. Lo odiaba mas por eso.

-Si, claro, Roy. Y yo soy la emperatriz de china.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero el me sujeto colocándome frente a le.

-Te juro que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Pero la que debe creerme eres tu, yo no puedo hacer nada mas.

Algo en sus ojos me provocó la sensación mas rara que he sentido en mi vida. Quería llorar por la impotencia de no saber si creerle o no y a la ves quería que me abrasara y me prometiera que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a volver a ser como antes, pero ¿seria eso posible después de haber cruzado aquella línea que nos mantenía distanciados?

Lo dudaba.

Asentí silenciosa, dándole a entender de esa manera que le creía y de que todo estaba bien. Roy soltó el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo a la esperas su sentencia, me sonrió y me acreció la barbilla.

-Si que eres dura de convencer- me siguió observando de aquella manera extraña, sin soltar mi barbilla y lentamente se comenzó a cercar a mí. Realmente el corazón se me iba a salir de un momento a otro.

-Vamos muchacho, bésala de una vez y termina todo este jaleo. Demuéstrale quien es el que manda.

Un maldito anciano estaba observándonos junto a otras personas. Lo ultimo que me faltaba, haber estado como la actriz principal de esa telenovela.

Roy lo miro sorprendido y yo furiosa, notaba como tenia las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y mas rabia me dio por lo absurda que debía resultar la situación.

-Riza, yo…- no le di tiempo a continuar ya que lo abofetee, nunca lo había hecho y me sentí pésimo por hacerlo, pero el no pareció molesto si no mas bien confundido por mi comportamiento.

-No quiero verte mas, ni se te ocurra ir a casa, ¿lo entiendes?

No espere respuesta y me apresure a salir lo más rápido posible de allí, hice parar un taxi, pero antes de de irme escuche la vos de Roy que me decía:

-El lunes estaré puntual, nos veremos en día, Riza.

En la parte mas profunda de mi corazón sabia que eso seria cierto y la verdad es que me alegraba.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Hola chicas, gracias a todas las que han leído y a las que han dejado opinión, ahora estoy en el hospital (clases) y me escape un ratito así que agradeceré rápido y la próxima semana ya Serra mas extenso, así que:

Alyssa Black, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Xris, Tenshi of Valhalla, Hanae Kotara, dKmps, The Hawk eye y Anne Noir, un millón de gracias.

o pdia hechar aunque lo queisira, pero no cambealria mi cyta por el, eso estaba cla


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Un cumpleaños, miles de dudas.**

Nunca imagine que ocho meses pasaran volando y sin embargo eso era lo que había ocurrido desde el día en que Roy y yo nos conocimos.

Después del desastroso encuentro que tuvimos en el centro comercial, Roy apareció el lunes en la tarde en la puerta de mi casa dispuesto a darme clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Aquella ves no fueron necesarias las disculpas ni palabras sentidas, ambos sabíamos que los rencores pasados estaban en el baúl de los recuerdos y que habíamos tenido un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación.

La verdad era que Roy nunca demostró por mi un interés mayor del que podría tener un amigo o un hermano mayor, pero a esas alturas yo estaba algo enamorada de el, cosa que para mi sonaba como una horrible sentencia, pero Gracia lo encontraba muy divertido.

Era la primera ves que mi amiga me veía tan interesada en un chico y el hecho de que el afortunado fuera Roy, con quien discutía en cada oportunidad que se me presentaba, le parecía algo muy curioso.

Cuando digo que los mese pasaron volando, lo decía en serio. Entre mis clases en al universidad, las de computación, mis amigos y por supuesto Roy, llego noviembre con sus días mas calidos, una primavera en apogeo y por supuesto, el cumpleaños de Roy.

A pesar de que en innumerable ocasiones había intentado averiguar su fecha de cumpleaños, me había sido imposible saberlo. Cada ves que le preguntaba a Roy sobre ese tema, el simplemente se reía y me retaba a que lo descubriera por mi misma.

Y la oportunidad llego.

El miércoles por la tarde Gracia llego eufórica con la noticia de que aquel sábado Roy estaría de cumpleaños, por lo que Maes le había contado, además sus amigos habían pensado hacerle una fiesta pero mi querido maestro se negó rotundamente y amenazó con desaparecer todo el fin de semana si aun insistían.

Según Maes, era casi seguro de que Roy hiciera esa estupidez, así que desistieron de la fiesta.

Sin embargo la idea del cumpleaños siguió dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Un cumpleaños siempre es un cumpleaños y si Roy no quería fiesta, no la tendría, pero no podía evitar que lo saludáramos.

Quizás por ese motivo pase toda mi tarde libre del viernes buscando un bonito obsequio y luego horneando un pastel, cuando mi abuelo llego del trabajo en la tarde y me vio tan afanada trabajando, se extraño un poco pero al explicarle el motivo lo encontró lógico e incluso me felicito por mi consideración con mi maestro.

El sábado estaba cerca y a pesar de mi cansancio me sentía muy feliz.

-----------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, puntual como siempre llego Roy a darme las clases.

-Hola Riza, te ves contenta- me dijo cuando entro en la casa para dejar su cosas adentro- ¿Buenas noticias?

Asentí sonriendo y lo guié hasta el comedor donde había dispuesto el pastel y algunas otras cosas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Roy!- le tendí el obsequio que el recibió aturdido y lo bese en la mejilla.

Durante unos minutos, solo observaba el pastel, el obsequio y a mi que seguía a su lado sonriente.

Al ver su expresión demasiado seria, temí que se hubiera enfadado conmigo, pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo.

-Gracias, Riza- me dijo con al vos mas ronca de lo normal-. Ha sido una linda sorpresa.

-Me alegro que te guste. Por hoy no habrán clases, si quieres puedes dejarme deberes y prometo hacerlos, de verdad, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrar.

- Eres increíble, pequeña. Al final te saliste con al tuya y averiguaste mi fecha de cumpleaños- Roy se acercó a mi desordenándome el cabello y riéndose luego al ver el efecto que había logrado.

-Gracioso. Luzco horrible- le dije mientras intentaba poner un poco de orden en lo que antes había sido un cabello arreglado con esmero y que ahora parecía un nido en mi cabeza.

-Vamos, Riza. Tú jamás luces horrible.

Al oír sus palabras me sonroje como una atonta, pero Roy pareció no darse cuanta.

- Como ves, siempre consigo lo que quiero- le dije en tono divertido tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros y a la ves para intentar recuperar mi autocontrol.

-¿Ah, si, pequeña? ¿Y que es lo que deseas ahora?- sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y me odie por haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero era tarde para arrepentirme.

-Que probemos el pastel, además tienes que soplar las velas y pedir los tres deseos- corrí a la cocina en busca de cerillas y note que Roy me seguía, pero se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras yo buscaba. Cuando al fin las encontré volvimos en silencio al comedor.

Luego de todo el procedimiento de rigor, me dispuse a cortar el pastel y le tendí un trozo a Roy que lo recibió bastante animado. Se dispuso aprobarlo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a dejarla la cuchara en el plato.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Lo has hecho tu, ¿verdad?- me dijo serio.

-Si, ¿por que?

-¿No lo has envenenado ni nada por el estilo?

Lo mire molesta y sentí el impulso de tirarle el pastel por la cabeza, pero Roy soltó una carcajada, me estaba tomando el pelo.

- Te enfadas con muchas facilidad, pequeña- me dijo mientras se balanceaba en las patas traseras de la silla y me sonreía- Pero de igual modo, eres adorable.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Era la primera ves que con Roy hablábamos de algo aparte de las clases.

Me contó sobre sus clases en al universidad, de la relación que tenia con su madre, de la amistad que lo unía con Maes desde al infancia, etc.…

Parecía contento, pero de una manera diferenta a la que yo veía siempre, como si esta ves fuera algo mas profundo. ¿Acaso seria aquel el autentico Roy? Creo que esa era una pregunta a la que me demore muchos meses en encontrarle una buena respuesta.

Durante un momento nos quedamos callados. Sentados en el sofá contemplando como se iba haciendo de noche. Había sido un lindo día.

-¿Por qué aceptaste a darme clases?- le pregunte, sorprendiéndome a mi misma de haber sido capaz de hacer la pregunta que muchas beses me había rondado por las noches.

-Bueno, tu abuelo paga bien, y no me pareció algo tan difícil, hasta que te conocí- contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tu también estas lejos de ser el mejor maestro del mundo, así que no te burles.

-Vamos, Riza. No te enfades. No lo digo por que seas una mala alumna; aunque a veces eso es verdad- alcanzó a cubrirse del cojín que le tire-. Lo digo por que tienes un carácter algo… especial.

-Debería haber envenenado el pastel- le dije moleta-. Entonces, si soy tan "especial", ¿por que aun me aguatas y no me has enviado de paseo? Estoy segura de que no te faltaran alumnos.

- Es verdad, pero creo que estoy bien aquí. Además necesito el dinero como ya te lo dije, y tu abuelo me paga muy bien.

Así que Roy solo me soportaba gracias a que mi queridísimo abuelo le cancelaba el dinero suficiente para soportarme en clases.

Quería morirme.

-Vaya, axial que me soportas solo por que necesitas el dinero.

- Algo así, además siempre son buenos los desafiaos difíciles, y tu eres uno especialmente difícil.

Aquello me causo gracia, "un desafió especialmente difícil"

Roy siempre estaba discutiendo conmigo, y tratando de imponer sus ideas. En un comienzo pensé que lo hacia por intentar hacerme enfadar, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que el realmente era así: Llevado a sus ideas, cabezota, muy listo y creativo. Algo que contrastaba con la vida tranquila que yo había llevado hasta ese momento.

- El mes que viene habré juntado el dinero que necesito.

Al oír sus palabras, sentí como una especie de miedo y angustia se apoderaban de mi ¿Con eso quería decirme que no me daría mas clases?

-No lo sabia- le respondí en un murmullo, luego me sentí una estupida, claro que no podía saberlo.

-Pero no dejare de darte clases, aun- me lo dijo como intentando calmar a una niña pequeña- Solo las suspenderemos por un mes, aproximadamente.

-¿Por que?- le pregunte con dificultad. Me sentía muy triste.

-Riza, no te pongas así. Lo que ocurre es que debo realizar un viaje y puede que sea largo, por lo que aprovecharé las vacaciones, después de navidad. Así tu también tendrás tiempo para descansar, salir con tus amigos y cuando regrese estarás feliz de verme, además prometo traerte un obsequio ¿Quieres?

-No me hables como si tuviera cinco años. Roy. Te lo advierto.

Roy me sonrió y me acomodo un mecho de cabello como tenia costumbre de hacer cuando me regañaba o me explicaba algo serio, pero aquella ves mantuvo por mas tiempo el contacto entre ambos.

-Claro que se que no tienes cinco años, pero creo que sigues siendo algo infantil a pesar de ser un cerebro andante. Tu abuelo me enseño tus calificaciones en la escuela. ¿Nunca tuviese una mala calificación?

-Claro que no- le respondí ofendida- ¿Y a quien le dices cerebro andante?

- Pues, a ti, tonta, ¿a quien mas va a ser?- contesto riendo y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero lo alcancé a sujetar del brazo obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Eres insopor…-no alcancé a terminar la frase que iba a decirle ya que Roy me metió un trozo pequeño de pastel a la boca, por lo que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a molestarme ya que lo único que pude hacer fue tragármelo para no morir asfixiada.

-¡¿Estas loco?!¿Quieres matarme?

-Lo siento- Roy había dejado de reírse y nuevamente me observaba de aquella manera extraña, como la ves del centro comercial, y aunque me molestara reconocerlo, eso me asustaba.

Aquel Roy era demasiado serio y algo enigmático. Creo que me asustaba por que lograba volverme vulnerable y no sabía como actuar ante eso.

-Gracias por todo- me dijo son dejar de mirarme a los ojos, yo sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho, ya no era capas de pensar con claridad.

-Tienes pastel- me dijo Roy, luego se inclino sobre mi y poso sus labios sobre los míos, a los pocos segundos se aparto algo nervioso y se puso de pie.

-Gracias nuevamente, Riza. Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños, pero debo irme, me madre ya debe de estar preocupada.

Salio de la casa dejándome sola y para variar, terriblemente confundida.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Si, era una ex novia y realmente Riza se comporta bastante infantil a pesa de ser muy madura en algunas cosas cuado se trata de Roy parece no saber comportarse, espero que el chap te haya gustado amiga y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: No hay nada que agradecer, lo prometido es deuda por eso me esfuerzo por subir un chap semanal. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Hanae:** Si, el chap antevió era mas divertido que otros y este ha servido para unirlos un poquito mas, espero que te halla gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana. Ciao

**dKmps:** Si, mucha paciencia la del pobre, pero también se las ingenia para sacar a Riza de quicio, gracias por el apoyo y espero que este chap te guste, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me subes el animo. Como ves las cosas parecen ir mejorando y solo resta esperar. Nos leísmo la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza:** Me alegra de que hayas tenido tiempo de leer la historia y también me ha gustado mucho como me quedo ese chap y eso que soy bastante difícil de convencer. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que esta chap también te haya gustado, como ves las cosas parecen ir mejorando pero nada es definitivo, nos leemos la próxima semana. Ciao

**AnneNoir:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y de verdad que no importa, es verdad que las veces que hemos hablado jamás lo comentamos así que no hay rencor, jejeeje. Espero que el chap te haya gustado y la verdad es que si mis cálculos no me fallan solo estarían faltando tres chaps mas un epilogo, pero no te preocupes, mis ideas siguen, como te comete la otra ves escribir para mi es tan necesario como respirar así que aun queda Vale Black por un rato, gracia por el poyo amiga y nos leemos y espero hablemos luego, ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A**: Chicas, lamento no haber podido subir el chap el miércoles, pero la pagina no me lo permitió durante todos estos días, espero me comprendan y que les guste, ciao.

**Capitulo 8: Las tristezas de la separación.**

Definitivamente Roy Mustang se había convertido en una parte importante de mi vida. Sin querer yo misma creérmelo, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo pensado en el y lamentablemente para mi, el miedo al posible viaje del que el me había hablado se comenzó a cernir sobre mi acostumbrada tranquilidad.

¿Porque deseaba viajar? ¿Y donde iría? Esas preguntas aparecían una y otra ves en mi cabeza pero por mas que me animaba para volver a preguntarle a Roy sobre ello, el miedo a que no fuera sincero conmigo, o pero aun, a que no me gustara la respuesta que me diera me retenían. La verdad es que temía que existiera alguna persona que lograra separarlo de mí.

Pero Noviembre dio paso rápidamente a Diciembre y el viaje de Roy se hizo algo tangible, Maes, que últimamente venia a menudo a casa, comenzó a hablar de los preparativos de Roy. Al parecer mi querido maestro estaba muy preocupado de los detalles e incluso había dejado de lado nuestras clases, eso me molesto un poco y se lo hice saber, pero el solo se limito a sonreír y a decirme que cuando estuviera de vuelta me compensaría todo el tiempo perdido.

- Deberías decirle todo esto que te ocurre, Riza, no creo que ayude en nada que te sigas negando a ti misma y a el que estas enamorada. Harían tan linda pareja.

-No estoy enamorada, solo le he tomado cariño- respondí molesta a Gracia que me miraba como si estuviera demente, probablemente lo estaba-. Además no me gusta como pareja.

-Claro, y yo soy la emperatriz de China. No seas tonta, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. No se cual de los dos es mas evidente, si tu, sacado a relucir tu lado mas infantil cada ves que estas cerca de Roy; o Roy, tratado de hacerse el maduro insufrible cada ves que esta contigo.

-No sabes lo que dices- respondí un poco molesta, pero mas que estar molesta con mi amiga lo estaba conmigo, por ser tan evidente y por darme cuenta por primera ves de lo cobarde que era. Roy se iría y ni siquiera sabía donde.

- ¿Le preguntaste donde viajara?- me pregunto Gracia mientras hojeaba el libro que tenia sobre mi mesita de noche.

-Mmm, la verdad, es que no. Me da miedo.

-Increíble. La grandiosa Elizabeth Hawkeye tiene miedo de lo que un chico le pueda decir. En la escuela no le temías ni a los maestros, ibas y les plantabas las cosas cuando no te perecían y ahora sin embargo no te atreves a hablar con Roy por que temes que no conteste a los que quieres saber.

-Lo siento, no soy prefecta, Gracia. Alguna ves tenia que ocurrir.- le dije resignada, Gracia se sentó a mi lado mirándome comprensiva.

-Alguna vez tenía que ocurrir- repitió mi amiga- Ira a Francia, Riza. Roy se ira por un mes a Francia.

Levanté la vista de golpe, en un comienzo pensé que mi amiga me estaba mintiendo, pero al ver la sinceridad de siempre en sus ojos sentí como la angustia nuevamente hacia presa de mi. Francia estaba muy lejos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por que viaja a Francia?

-Bueno, amiga, eso lamentablemente no te lo puedo responder. El otro día Maes me lo comento, pero el motivo real no lo se. Pero creo que es algo importante, algo que Roy desea hacer desde hace tiempo.

Así que Roy viajaría a Francia. Realmente seria un viaje largo. Un mes en que no lo vería y probablemente no sabría nada de el.

-Deberías ir a verlo, Riza. Mañana en la mañana saldrá de viaje. ¿No te lo dijo?.

Negué sintiéndome aun peor. La navidad estaba cerca y había tenido el deseo secreto de que no viajara hasta terminadas las fiestas, peor por lo vito Dios no me oyó y Roy se iría sin siquiera despedirse.

-Vamos a su casa- le dije a Gracia mas decidida de lo normal- Ese idiota me las pagara por no haber tenido la decencia de decirme que se ira.

Mi amiga y yo fuimos hasta la casa de Roy, pero desgraciadamente no se encontraba allí, según su madre, que parecía encantada de vernos, su hijo habría tenido que hacer unas compras de último minuto y lo más probable es que no llegara temprano.

Resignada decidí volver a casa. Aun podía llamarlo, pero pensé que si el no tenia intenciones de verme o de hablar conmigo, yo no era nadie para intentar cambiarlo. No me humillaría ante el.

-Llegas tarde, querida- me dijo mi abuelo en cuanto entre a la casa-. Tienes visita.

Lo mire extrañada pero subí a mi cuarto segura de que seria Jean o alguna amiga que me estaría esperando. Al abrir la puerta sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara al ver a Roy leyendo tranquilo mientras me esperaba. Al sentirse observado, volteó sonriendo y me dedico una calida sonrisa.

-Ya temía que no regresaras temprano a casa. Cuando llegue tu abuelo me dijo que habías salido con Gracia, necesitaba hablar contigo así que decidí esperarte, espero que no te importara que haya estado en tu cuarto...

-No, no, esta bien- le dije algo aturdida sentándome en un silla- ¿Que es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo tan urgente que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?- le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila y restándole importancia a su presencia en mi cuarto.

-Bueno, Riza. Mañana viajo- Roy busco mi mirada pero tratando de controlar las estupidas lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, clave la vista en el suelo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, de verdad, espero que te vaya bien.

-Yo también lo espero. Realmente es algo importante.

Asentí resignada, y extrañamente lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que se marchara y poder llorar hasta que ya no me quedaran lagrimas, pero al parecer Roy aun no se decidía a dejarme en paz.

-¿Donde iras?- le pregunte tratando de parecer tranquila y de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Voy a Francia. Espero estar un mes allá.

-Creo que se te hace tarde, mañana tendrás mucho que hacer y no quiero sentirme culpable por entretenerte.

Creo que Roy comprendió el mensaje, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, lo imite para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiéramos salir del cuarto me sujeto junto a la puerta., colocándome frente a el.

-Es solo un mes, Riza. Te prometo que solo será un mes y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Note como me sonrojaba, parecía que estuviéramos hablando de cualquier otra cosa menos de las clases que eran lo único que nos unía y sin embargo durante toda esa semana yo había pensado muchísimo en Roy, pero jamás me había sentido mal por que el abandonara las clases, lo que me dolía era que el me dejara sola a mi.

-Eso espero, no quiero retrasarme por tu culpa, luego siempre terminas culpándome a mi- le dije tratando de sonreír y de ocupar el tono desenfadado que acostumbraba a utilizar con el. El me sonrió y también pareció más relajado. Y para mi sorpresa apoyo su frente contra la mía.

Aquel extraño gesto de cercanía logro alterarme más que cualquier otra cosa. Descontando aquella ves que había hecho el intento de besarme en su cumpleaños. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y sentía el impulso de correr y ocultarme donde me fuera posible, pero al parecer las intenciones de Roy no pasaban de las de aquel gesto de cariño.

-No quiero que estés triste, ¿me lo prometes?- me pregunto sin separarse de mi.

-¿Por qué debería estar triste? ¿Por ti? Te tiene demasiada fe, Roy Mustang. Eres un arrogante.

Ante mi comentario Roy simplemente sonrió y me beso en la frente alejándose luego.

-Repasa tus lecciones, pequeña, tratare de estar en contacto contigo- y sin darme tiempo a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido salio del cuarto dejándome parada allí. Siempre hacia lo mismo, me confundía y luego se iba.

Lo oí hablar con mi abuelo y corrí para alcanzarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido y salir a buscarlo era una locura, solo debía resignarme. Ser paciente durante un mes y resignarme.

--------------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

Durante un largo mes no supe absolutamente nada de Roy. Ni correos, ni llamadas telefónicas, nada. No puedo negar que cuando me prometió mantenerse en contacto pensé que lo haría y que el echo de ver que durante aquel largo mes no había cumplido me sentía traicionada y terriblemente dolida.¿A que estaba jugando Roy conmigo?

Era mi maestro y yo trataba de que la situación no pasara de eso, pero mi corazón me traicionaba y lamentablemente para mí, terminaba siendo mas trasparente de lo que pretendía.

Maes parecía apiadarse de mi y cada dos días iba para hablar conmigo y contarme como se encontraba Roy, que se mantenía en contacto constante con el. Aun no tenia ni idea del motivo que lo había llevado hasta Francia, y aun que estaba segura de que Maes si lo sabia, tampoco había dado muestras de querer rebelármelo y no me atrevía a preguntarle por que ya sabía que no me lo contestaría.

Cuando se cumplió el mes de la partida de Roy, una especie de ansiedad y angustia se apodero de mí. Se suponía que el debía regresar y yo esperaba deseosa que ese momento llegara aunque solo fuera para matarlo por desconsiderado, pero algo me decía que las cosas no serian tan simples, y eso me terminaba carcomiendo.

Durante todo el día estuve irascible, Jean que había ido a verme termino dejándome sola después de discutir conmigo quien sabe por que. Gracia me miraba como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, con una especie de comprensión y miedo a la ves, pero al ver a Maes parado en la puerta de mi casa y con un gesto mas serio de lo que era habitual en el sentí que aquel sentimiento de frustración que me había acompañado por todo el día se debía a aquello, algo había ocurrido con Roy.

-Hola chicas- nos saludo mientras llagamos hasta donde el se encontraba- Riza, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Gracia me miro espantada y luego clavo sus hermosos ojos en su novio que pareció ni siquiera notarla. Asentí en silencio, sintiendo como el miedo me recorría por dentro, entramos a la casa y les indiqué que se sentaran.

-Iré a preparar un poco de te- dijo Gracia captando una mirada de Maes en la que el indicaba que quería hablar a solas conmigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto tratando de mantenerme serena- ¿es Roy? ¿Le paso algo malo?

-Bueno Riza, creo que no tiene sentido mentirte. La verdad es que Roy no esta muy bien que digamos, en el sentido anímico, se le han presentado algunos inconvenientes de último momento y tiene algunas dudas con respecto a unos problemas familiares. No sabe si regresara. Lo esta decidiendo.

El mas profundo de mis temores se veía como una realidad cercana, supongo que Maes logro descifrar parte de la turbulencia que se generaba en mi corazón por que me tomo una mano en gesto de comprensión.

-Para el todo lo que esta ocurriendo allá es muy difícil, no puedo decirte nada mas, es algo que Roy debe decirte si el quiere, y en el momento que el sienta adecuado. Por el momento no ha tomado una decisión definitiva, pero una cosa es segura, no regresara este mes. Pasara todo febrero con… bueno, en Francia y luego tomara una decisión, a su madre tampoco le ha sentado muy bien la noticia, quizás tu podrías ir a verla, le has agradado y tu sepas consolarla mejor que yo.

Nuevamente la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mí. Roy me había mentido, había roto la promesa que me hizo y lo odiaba por eso.

-No te prometo nada, tratare de ir a ver a su madre- Maes me agradeció en un susurro pero lo mire molesta- Cuando hables con tu amigo dile de mi parte que no es necesario que regrese, encontrare un reemplazo adecuado para el. Que no se preocupe.

Dejando de lado mi buena educación, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me encere con llave para evitar que Gracia, que seguramente se enteraría de lo ocurrido, quisiera consolarme. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

Aquella tarde y las tres siguientes me negué a ver a todo el mundo, desde mi abuelo hasta Jean que amenazó con echar la puerta abajo. Pensé en escaparme de casa y buscar un lugar tranquilo donde poder desahogarme, pero eso significaría saltar por la ventan y bueno, mi agilidad deja bastante que desear, y no me hacia especial ilusión pasar todo un fin de semana en el hospital o pero aun, que pensaran en un absurdo intento de suicidio si las cosas no salían bien.

A la semana siguiente ya estaba casi recuperada del mal rato, Roy aun no daba señales de vida y aunque me había visto tentada de ir a visitar a su madre, no me sentía capas de hacerlo.

Luego de una tarde especialmente pesada el viernes que me había reunido con unos amigos, me dirigía a tomar el autobús para volver a casa, pero alguien me sujeto del brazo no permitiéndome continuar, voltee molesta pensando que seria alguno de mis tontos compañeros intentando jugarme alguna broma, pero al ver quien era me quede de piedra.

-Roy- fue lo único que logre articular antes de que todo pareciera volverse irreal. El mundo se volvió oscuro de repente y me desvanecí en sus brazos.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**The Hawk eye**: Y la cosa se pone difícil, Roy ya se fue de viaje y esta de vuelta, pero que sorpresas se presentaran ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Como ves parece que todo se torno en confusión, Roy se va y regresa pero todo es muy complicado ahora solo queda explicar que ocurrió en ese viaje, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego.

**Unubium**: No te preocupes, se lo que es ser esclava del tiempo y de la universidad, colegio, trabajó, etc. Como ves cada semana se complica mas, pero luego se ira arreglando solito. Todo cae por su propio peso, ciao.

**Hanae:** El tiempo pasa rápido pero aun queda un poco de camino por recorrer, Roy se fue y regreso, pero aun falta saber el porque, eso lo veremos la próxima semana, así que espero que nos leamos, ciao.

**Lucero:** Espero que tu compu este mejor ¿Qué haríamos sin este aparato?, como ves Roy esta bastante cambiado y luego del viaje también llegar un Roy bastante distinto al que habíamos visto. Espero que te guste y nos leemos a próxima semana, ciao.

**Taija-ya Hawkeye**: Si, se portó bastante raro en el cumpleaños, pero ahora que se fue, Riza ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y para odiarlo aun más, pero ya viene el reencuentro, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana. Ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Si, Roy es muy tierno en el fondo, solo falta que el también se sienta mas seguro. El viaje si fue bastante lejos, pero ya la próxima semana sabrán por que fue hasta allí. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Riza**: Por dios, de verdad que me subes el ego con ese comentario, gracias de todas maneras, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y me alegra que les guste resultado. Como ves las cosas van tomando nuevos rumbos pero ya llegara el final, y creo que les gustara, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**dKmps**: Gracias por la opinión, Roy cumplió 22 añitos, y si, fue bastante original para agradecerle. Como ves este chap ha sido un poquito mas triste pero mejoraran las cosas, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**** Una parte de su corazón, y un poco del mió**.

-Vamos, pequeña, abre los ojos.

Lentamente comencé a volver a la realidad. Aun todo parecía terriblemente confuso pero la tranquilidad de aquel letargo me retenía aun con lo ojos cerrados. Los abrí lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz nuevamente y sentí como se me subía el corazón a la garganta al ver el rostro de Roy que me sostenía en sus brazos y me sonreía.

-Vaya Riza, siempre pensé que te alegraría verme, pero me imaginaba que te lanzarías feliz a mis brazos, no que te desmayarías en ellos- me dijo mientras sonreía como siempre. Roy había regresado.

Me separe de el logrando sentarme, algunas personas que se habían aproximado hasta nosotros comenzaron a dispersarse y nuevamente quedamos solos. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y luego de sentirme más segura, lo mire molesta.

-¿Que demonios estas asiendo aquí? Se suponía que tenías que estar en Francia quien sabe con quien. Déjame en paz- trate de seguir caminado pero el me sujeto del brazo dispuesto a acompañarme.

-Me encanta lo feliz que pareces. Bueno Riza, lamento no haberme comunicado contigo durante estos días, pero es que necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad para tomar una decisión. Y lamentablemente contigo eso no hubiera sido posible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que lo yo dijera habría afectado lo que pensabas hacer?- le pregunte aun con mas rabia por lo estupida que parecía su disculpa.

- Si hubiera hablado contigo lo único que hubiera deseado seria haber regresado lo antes posible para verte.

El silesio entre ambos parecía algo increíblemente físico. Como si en cualquier momento pudiésemos romperlo pero al parecer ninguno tenía esa intención. Seguimos caminando por las calles llenas de gente sin parecer llevar un rumbo definido. No podía creer que lo que Roy estuviera diciendo fuera cierto, pero sin embargo deseaba creer que fuera así.

-Tomemos un café. Tenemos que hablar y creo que en tu casa o en la mis seria demasiado incomodo.

-Tengo que llegar temprano a casa. Mi abuelo se preocupara.

-Hable con tu abuelo cuando le pregunté donde estabas, por ese motivo supe donde encontrarte. Le pedí permiso para invitarte a tomar algo y que te llevaría a casa antes de las diez.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Roy caminaba a mi lado como si realmente ese mes no hubiera pasado en nuestra vidas, sin embargo el parecía algo mayor, mas maduro y eso me hizo sentirme extraña, como si las diferencia entre nosotras se hubieran hecho enormes pero sin embargo parecíamos mas unidos que antes.

Una ves en el café, mas tranquilos y rodeados de gente por lo cual debíamos comportarnos como personas civilizadas Roy parecía haber recobrado aquel aire de indiferencia y auto control insufrible. Seguía con la vista los movimientos de mi cuchara mientras revolvía una y otra ves el café, sin animarme a bebérmelo.

-Lamento no haberte avisado que regresaba pero quería darte una sorpresa y la verdad es que también me decidí un poco tarde a regresar.

-Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti, ¿lo sabias?- le pregunte con rabia- No prometas lo que no vas a poder cumplir Roy, detesto las promesas rotas.

Me miro durante unos minutos como buscando las palabras para defenderse de mi ataque, pero solo suspiro y poso su manso sobre la mía.

-Lo tendré presente para la próxima vez, pequeña. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?

Sabia que me hacia esas preguntas solo para darme el tiempo necesario para que me calmara. Sabia que estaba furiosa y lo mas seguro es que Maes ya lo había puesto al tanto de mis días de claustro, sin embargo me negaba a darle el gusto de que se sintiera importante.

-Bien, y no, no te he extrañado.

-Bueno, se que no eres muy dada a confesar tus sentimientos- bromeó el mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.- Este mes han pasado muchas cosas- comenzó a decir en un tono mas serio del anterior- Mi viaje lo había planificado por mucho tiempo, por eso necesitaba el dinero

-¿Y no se lo podías pedir a tu madre?

-No, ella no quería que viajara, y es comprensible. No quería que tuviera nada que ver con mi padre.

Su padre.

Ese era el motivo tan poderoso que lo tuvo un mes lejos de mi vida, aquel era el motivo por el cual no quería regresar.

-¿Tu pare? ¿No vive con ustedes?- le pregunte con la vos mas temblorosa de lo que me hubiera gustado, el se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Mi padre dejo a mi mama cuando yo tenia como dos meses, así que supondrás que no sabia prácticamente nada de el .Ni llamadas telefónicas, ni saludos por mi cumpleaños. Para ella esto a sido muy difícil y cuando pensé en quedarme un tiempo mas allá, ella lo tomo muy mal.

-Los siento. Yo no sabía…

-Claro que no podías saberlo, el único que estaba al tanto era Maes y le pedí que no te contara nada, yo quería hacerlo- nuevamente sonrió- No es algo que me afecte demasiado. Pero supongo que tenía curiosidad. Deseaba saber como era, y saber por que nos había dejado.

La expresión de Roy era triste, parecía que al recordar todo eso, el dolor que había sentido por la separación de sus padres se había vuelto a apoderar de el. Sentí el impulso de abrasarlo y de consolarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero recordé que estábamos en un café con personas rodeándonos y que eso no seria lo mas sensato.

-¿Y has quedado satisfecho con el viaje, Roy? ¿Lograste hablar con tu padre?

-Si, pude hablar con el. No te negare que en un comienzo fue difícil, pero ahora todo esta mejor.

-Por eso no querías regresar, ¿verdad?- le pregunte ahora mas tranquila, parecía absurdo, pero saber que el hecho de que Roy hubiera ido a ver a su padre y no a otra persona me tranquilizaba.

-En parte- nuevamente volvió a tomar aquel aire taciturno- Mi padre formo una familia allá. Tengo una media hermana y no se, tenia deseos de conocerla mas.

El silencio nuevamente su puso entre nosotros. Aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en mi, sentía que el pensamiento de Roy estaba demasiado lejos, casi inalcanzable y por primera ves eso me dolió. Quería ser algo más que la alumna que lo veía tres veces en la semana, con la que discutía y a la que regañaba como si fuera su hermanita menor, pero por primera vez en mi vida no sabia como conseguir aquello. Siempre había tenido todo lo que deseaba y sin embargo estando allí, frente a Roy no sabia que decirle o como actuar.

- Me dijo que cuando mi madre se quedo embarazada el decidió casarse y formar una familia para hacerse responsable de mi. Pero creo que los problemas entre ellos se fueron haciendo cada ves mayores y un día simplemente decidió marcharse. Sabía que si seguía en contacto conmigo tendría obligatoriamente que estar en contacto con mi madre.

-No te atormentes más con eso. Ya todo eso esta hecho y tu no tienes culpa de nada, solo intenta seguir adelante.

-Lo se, pero no es tan fácil. Mi padre quería que me quedara un año con el, en Francia y estuve tentado en hacerlo. Adoro a mi madre pero en cierta forma también la culpo a ella como a mi padre por todo esto. Si ellos sabían que no iban a poder llevarse bien, no deberían…

-¡Deja de lado esas tonterías!,¿quieres?- le dije molestas- No puedes culparte tu de los problemas de tus padres. Si ellos se llevan mal no deberían haberte involucrado a ti en eso. Y si quieres que sea honesta considero que el hecho de que estés aquí, sentado conmigo me párese una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

Roy me miro asombrado, y note como el calor se me subía a las mejillas, aunque no me había dado cuenta, había hablado en vos más alta de lo normal y otras personas también nos estaban observando. Creo que el hecho de salir con Roy a un sitio público siempre terminaba creando ese efecto.

-Paguemos y salgamos de aquí, no creo que sea el mejor sitio para que sigamos hablando- asentí aun avergonzada, Roy pago la cuenta y decidimos seguir caminando. La tarde de mediados de Febrero era fresca, por lo que un paseo no nos vendría mal.

Cuando hayamos un sitio lo suficientemente tranquilo en un parque, decidimos sentarnos para continuar la conversación que había quedo suspendida hasta ese momento. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos muchísimas cosas por decirnos, pero podía esperar. Roy estaba de vuelta y no había por que apresurar las cosas.

Creo que fue realmente en ese momento en que me di cuenta, mejor dicho me convencí de que estaba enamorada de el. Siempre había estado consiente de que me atraía pero no de que lo que sentía por el se hubiera convertido en algo mucho mayor. Era extraño saber que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, algo que ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien nos unía.

-Vaya que sabes como llamar la atención en lugares públicos, Riza. Primero te desmayas y ahora gritas en medio de un café. Creo que me la pensare dos veces la próxima ves que te invite a salir.

-No creo que haya una próxima ves- le dije en tono mordaz- Eres mi maestro y no creo que a mi abuelo le haga mucha ilusión que salga contigo.

- Eso es verdad- soltó riendo- pero hay cosas que se pueden ir solucionando en el camino. Creo que esta es una de ellas.

-Eres terriblemente confiado en ti mismo, ¿lo sabes?- le pregunté con vos resignada.

-Claro que si, pequeña. Si yo no tengo fe en mi, nadie lo hará.

Nuevamente todo volvía a la normalidad. Las peleas absurdas. Las sonrisas de triunfo y nosotros. Todo volvía a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?- le pregunte en tono distraído. Durante un momento permaneció callado pero luego se tendió en la hierva del parque y me tomo de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Se llama Aline, y tiene diecisiete años. Es muy linda, además se mostró de lo más atenta conmigo. Mi padre le había hablado de mí y tenia muchos deseos de conocerme, así que las cosas no salieron del todo mal en Francia.

-Me alegro por ti- le dije sinceramente- ¿Que harás ahora?

-Pues bien. Lo primero es preocuparme de mis estudios y de mis clases, eso me recuerda lo atrasado que estamos.

-Olvídalo Roy, Maes me ha avanzado mucho. Creo que aprendo más rápido con el que contigo.

La mirada de enfado que me dedico en ves de asustarme logro que comenzara a reírme, después de un rato el hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que mi querido amigo sufrirá un accidente irreparable si no deja de meterse con mis alumnos. Soy bastante celoso ¿sabes?

Odiaba cuando las conversación pasaban de un tema ligero otro mas confidencial. Roy dejaba de ser el chico insufrible y yo no sabia como actual ante el. El corazón me latía demasiado rápido y creo que ni siquiera era capas de pensar con calma.

- Ha sido un mes demasiado largo- me dijo tomándome la mano pero con la mirada perdida- Creo que volver a la normalidad me sentara bien, por lo menos un tiempo. Mi madre aun no se repone d todo de mi precipitado viaje pero lo hará, y yo también.

-Más te vale, Roy. No Quero ser el chivo expiatoria de tus errores.

-A veces te lo mereces, de eso no hay duda, pequeña. No eres el ángel que cree tu abuelo. La verdad es que estas demasiado lejos de serlo.

Ambos comenzamos a reír. Era extraño estar allí con Roy, sentados en un parque, hablando de cosas que jamás se habían cruzado por mi cabeza. Me sentía segura a su lado, sentía que me había confiado una parte de su vida tan importante que aun no podía creer que fuera cierto, era como si no me lo mereciera.

.Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia ocho años- le dije recostándome en su hombro- La verdad es que llore mucho, me costo mucho asimilar la idea. Cuando uno es niño la idea de la muerte se alza como una separación definitiva, creo que debí pasar por muchas cosas antes de entender que solo era un paso más en nuestras vidas.

-¿Por eso vives con el general?

-Si. Mi abuelo se ha ocupado de mis desde entonces y yo me ocupo de el. Somos una familia, solo los dos. Mi abuelo es una gran persona, me comprende, me ayuda y cuida de mi. Aun extraño a mis padre pero agradezco cada día a Dios por tenerlo a el a mi lado.

Por esa tarde no hacían falta mas confecciones. Una parte importante de mi vida había quedado guardada en el corazón de Roy, y quizás, la mas importante de la suya en el mió.

¿Seria posible que aquel viaje hubiera dado un giro tan profundo en nuestras vidas?

Al parecer, si, y eso me hacia sentir preocupada y a la ves dichosa. La relación entre nosotros había dejado de ser simple, si es que alguna ves lo fue. Solo quedaba esperar.

Roy ya estaba de regreso, el futuro tenia ahora muchas mas perspectivas.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**AnneNoir:** Amiga, te agradezco en este chap el review ya que por los problemas de la page no lo recibí hasta después de publicado, así que mil perdones. Como vez las cosas han ido mejorando entre ambos y ya pronto veremos que ocurre realmente. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que puedas publicar luego, y no te preocupes, muchas tuvimos el mismo problema, 5 días de desesperación, jejeje, que estés bien y gracias.

**Xris**: Si amiga, se por lo que pasas pero ya veras como todo se soluciona pronto, muchos ánimos. Como ves se revelo el misterio y no era tan terrible, ya pronto tendrán que tomar una dedición, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Evinkuruga** Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y es verdad que al ser mas reciente se hace mas fácil de entender. Como ves ya esta resuelto el misterio y si, la expresión existe, jejeej, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Y no fue necesario esperar una semana, ya se resolvió el misterio y todo párese ir bien nuevamente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Me alegra de que lo hayas podido leer, la desesperación por la irresponsabilidad me carcomía, jejeje. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: El juego de la verdad.**

-Bueno, ya debo regresar a casa- Roy y yo seguíamos de pie frente a la puerta de mi casa sin decidirnos a entrar o definitivamente a despedirnos, pero creo que finalmente gano la última opción.

-Esta bien- respondí con una voz que no parecía ser la mía-. ¿No quieres pasar?- el se limito a negar con un movimiento de cabeza- Bueno, voy a entrar.

Sin pensármelo demasiado me acerque para besarlo en la mejilla pero antes de hacerlo Roy me sujetó de la barbilla y me contemplo como evaluando las posibilidades. Sentía como el corazón me latía muy rápido y una parte de mi le gritaba desesperadamente que me besara pero no era el mejor lugar y tampoco el mejor momento.

-Mi abuelo…- fue lo único que atine a decir, odiándome luego por haberlo hecho cuado el perecía entender a que me refería y me beso en la frente antes de alejarse de mi. Pero casi al instante pareció pensárselo mejor y se giro para observarme nuevamente.

-Con todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, he olvidado entregarte esto- buscó algo en su mochila para luego tendérmelo algo avergonzado- No sabía muy bien que podía gustarte así que decidí por un poco de todo. Espero que te guste.

-Gracias- le respondí con al voz entrecortada, la verdad es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que Roy si me daría realmente un obsequio. Me lo había dicho antes de irse, pero dudaba que se acordara de mi estando en Francia.

-No hay de que Riza, me alegra estar de regreso- nuevamente tomo rumbo a su casa, la noche se estaba volviendo algo helada y lo mejor seria entrar. Casi por un instinto infantil escondí el obsequio de los ojos de mi abuelo, no sabia por que, pero sentía que aquello era algo entre Roy y yo, no quería que nadie me estropeara el momento. Durante casi una hora permanecí con mi abuelo contándole como había estado mi día y hablando del viaje de Roy, le conté algunas cosas evitando por supuesto los detalles y el me comento que Roy vendría al día siguiente darme clases.

Eso fue sin duda una de las cosas que mas me animo lo que quedaba del día, aunque a la ves me hacia sentir insegura y algo tonta. Ya no sabia que hacer con lo que sentía por Roy, lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era estar a su lado, pero no lo quería como mi maestro, pero lamentablemente las cosas eran así,¿que opinaría mi abuelo si le explicara lo que me ocurría?

Lo mas probable seria que se enfadaría, y en el mejor de los casos me permitía verlo de ves en cuando, pero seguramente no se lo tomaría tan bien como a mi me hubiera gustado pensar.

Todo se estaba complicando tanto.

Una ves en la soledad de la habitación me senté en al cama con el obsequio de Roy entre las manos, aun no me atrevía a abrirlo, temía que fuera algo que no me gustara y sabia que no seria capas de decírselo, pero también temía que fuera algo que desatara una mas aquella especie de tormenta que se cernía sobre mi corazón.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que desenvolviéndolo con cuidado me encontré con una nota pegada al paquete.

"_No quiero dormir sin tus __ojos, no quiero ser sin que me mires, yo cambio la primavera por que tu me sigas mirando"_

El nudo que se me formo en la garganta amenazaba con lograr soltar por fin las lágrimas que había intentado contener durante toda aquella tarde. Trate de recordar rápidamente las posibilidades que tenía Roy para haber sabido aquellos versos, pero mi mente parecía estar completamente bloqueada.

El día que se fue despedir de mi.

Ese día estaba leyendo el libro que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, en el cual yo, ingenuamente había marcado algunos versos. El lo había leído y lo había recordado.

Aun con la emoción latiéndome en el pecho me decidí a ver el obsequio. Supongo que la caja de chocolates seria lago que me esperaba desde l momento que me dijo que no estaba seguro de que me gustaría, pero el otro obsequio realmente logro emocionarme. Era una caja de música. Puede parecer tonto, pero la verdad es que lo que se había generado entre nosotros había escapado de las normas lógicas.

Roy era mi maestro, era dos años mayor que yo y justificaba su comportamiento insufrible en mi inmadures. Por mi lado yo había jurado odiarlo, y sin embargo me encontraba allí, completamente enamorada y deseosa de ser para el algo mas que una amiga.

Por fin esa noche, después de un largo y terrible mes puede volver a descansar tranquila.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¡Es la mejor noticia que he oído en muchos días!- me dijo Gracia mientras me abrasaba feliz- Creo que ya no sabia que hacer para intentar cambiarte esa cara de moribunda que traías, lo único que falta es que tu y Roy se sinceren y decidan formalizar lo que tienen.

-¿Formalizar lo que tenemos? ¿Y que se supone que tenemos?-le pregunté sorprendida a mi amiga.

-Pues lo que todos saben, que se gustan y mucho, ya no tiene sentido que te lo niegues a ti misma o al resto, todos se han dado cuenta, y por lo visto Roy también te ha extrañado mucho, Maes dijo que incluso te vino a ver a ti antes que a el. Lo único que deseaba era verte.

-Gracia, yo no…

-¿No quieres hacerte ilusiones falsas? Deja eso de lado, si no te arriesgas no conseguirás nada, así que tendremos que optar por el plan b.

-¿Plan b? ¿Cual plan b?

-Como al parecer tu y Roy son incapaces de decirse lo que sienten en sus caras, yo y Maes los ayudaremos a que lo hagan.

-No me digas que metiste a Maes en esto, por favor.

-Es mi novio, y el también es amigo tuyo, no puedes negar que se porto de maravillas contigo cuando Roy se fue, y bueno… el otro día estuvimos hablando acerca de su situación y decidimos que lo mejor seria darles un pequeño empujoncito.

Si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que el pequeño empujoncito de nuestros amigos podría complicar aun mas las cosas, pero Gracia se veía tan decidida que cuando se encontraba así casi era imposible decirle que no.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir a su casa y decirle "Roy, estoy completamente enamorada de ti"?- le dije en tono irónico el cual al parecer mi amiga paso por alto.

-Tal ves esa sea una buena idea pero no solucionara las cosas, no se como se tomaría Roy tanta franqueza de golpe.

-Gracia, solo bromeaba.

-Pero yo no, así que hoy fijaremos una cita. Los cuatro.

-No puedo, hoy Roy ira a darme clases, me he atrasado mucho.

-¿Estará toda la tarde en tu casa?- me pregunto mi amiga con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso creo Gracia, pero te prohíbo que hagas alguna estupidez.

-No te preocupes, te prometo no hacer nada entupido- rápidamente me beso en ambas mejidas y corrió a tomar el autobús para ir a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Roy revisaba el trabajo que me había encargado, estaba bastante serio pero era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado, cuando estábamos en clases siempre se comportaba de aquella manera tan arrogante y a veces insufrible, pero creo que me había empezado a acostumbrar aquello y hasta me agradaba.

-Vaya, pequeña. Te has superado bastante, tu abuelo se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, creo que ya podemos comenzar a ver algunas cosas más complejas, algunos programas que te podrían servir en tus clases.

-Eso significa que seguirás siendo mi maestro, ¿verdad?- sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi, intentado descifrar el enigma que en ese momento reflejaban los míos.

-¿No te gustaría que siguiera haciéndote clases, Riza? ¿Prefieres tener a otro maestro?

-No, claro que no- me apresure a aclararle- solo que pensaba que después de tu viaje, quizás ya no tuvieras motivos para seguir dándolas.

-Vamos pequeña, darte clases no es un inconveniente,y el dinero tampoco me vendrá mal, siempre que sigas progresando tanto como hasta ahora.

El sonido del timbre nos saco de nuestra conversación, sin saber por que estuve segura de que Gracia seria la que estaría llamando a la puerta para poner en practica su plan b.

-Gracia, que sorpresa- le dije a mi amiga mientras entraba en la casa- Maes, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte el chico que acababa de asomarse por la puerta.

-Bueno, como no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar el regreso de Roy, pensé que lo mejor seria hacer una pequeña fiesta, para nosotros cuatro- la sonrisa inocente de Maes me dejo claro que sus planes estaban lejos de serlo realmente.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Roy acababa de asomarse a ver a los recién llegados y al parecer, por al expresión de su rostro el también estaba sorprendido por la visita de su amigo.

-Roy, amigo. También me encanta verte, le decíamos a Riza que como no habíamos tenido tiempo de celebras tu regreso como es debido, con Gracia trajino algunas cosas para hacer una pequeña fiesta, ¿que te parece?

-No puedes llegar a casa de Riza así como así, ¿se lo consultaron?

-Bueno- dijo el chico sonriendo- la verdad es que no, pero se que no le molestara.

Creo que aun estaba tan asombrada que la molestia era algo que estaba lejos de mi entendimiento.

-No… no, de verdad, si quieren…

-Perfecto- dijo Gracia- Ahora Riza, vamos a acomodar algunas cosas.

-¿Que se supone que van a hacer?- le pregunté en un susurro.- Gracia, no pueden llegar e intentar juntarnos así como así.

-Deja de ser tan difícil, Riza. Se que para ti esto parece una estupidez, pero eres mi mejor amiga y deseo que sea feliz y si para eso tengo que mover el mundo entero te aseguro que lo haré.

Por un lado las palabras de mi amiga me conmovían, pero también me moría de nervios al no saber que era lo que tenia en la cabeza.

-Gracias, yo también me preocupo por ti.

-lo se, así que deja todo en mis manos, por lo menos esta ves, ¿esta bien?

Asentí resignada, oía como Roy y Maes parecían mantener una conversación similar, al entrar ambos parecían mas tenso que antes pero Maes me sonrío cuando me vio entrar con algunas cosas.

-Bien, ya esta casi todo listo- Mi amigo ya esta mas convencido de que esto es una buena idea, es algo tímido, Riza, ¿lo habías notado?

-La verdad es que no, por lo general tiene mucha personalidad.

-Claro que lo es, pero cuando algo le importa de verdad se cohíbe por completo, un encanto de chico.

Roy solamente se limito a mirar a su amigo con una mirada fría, pero nada parecía importunar al chico.

Al cabo de un rato los nervios y lo incómodos que nos sentíamos en un comienzo con la situación pareció irse disipando. La platica y las anécdotas lograron que tanto Roy yo nos sintiéramos mas cómodos algo que al parece Maes y Gracia notaron, decidiendo dejarnos solos mientras iban a comprar algunas cosas.

Durante unos minutos permanecimos en silencio, pero Roy comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Durante esos breves minutos el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la situación parecía casi irreal sin embargo sabia que el estaba allí, y que yo era la que se encontraba a su lado.

-El regalo es hermoso, muchas gracias- le dije bajando la vista

-No hagas eso, por favor- me susurró mientras me sujetaba la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo. Leíste la nota, ¿verdad?- asentí en silencio, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, ¿era a caso eso norma en las personas cuando estaban enamoradas?

-¿Cómo sabias…?

-Te diré la verdad, si tu respondes a mi pregunta, ¿aceptas?

Esta segura que si aceptaba estaría corriendo un riesgo, pero negarme seria una estupidez.

- Esta bien, acepto.

-Perfecto- dijo Roy acomodándose en el sofá- Entonces comencemos con el juego de la verdad. Pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabias que me gustaban esos versos?

-Eso es fácil, pequeña, leí lo que tenias anotado. Te prometo que no lo hice de mala fe, simplemente estaba aburrido y bueno, ere un libro, me llamo la atención y memorice lo que decía. ¿Satisfecha?- Asentí esperando el turno de el.

-Te toca.

-Bueno, si es así, ¿tú y Jean tienen algo más que una amistad? Sabes a que me refiero, Riza, así que no te vayas por las ramas.

-No, solo amigos, de verdad. ¿ Y tu,? ¿Tienes a alguna amiga especial?

Esa ves mi pregunta pareció causarle gracia logrando que una sonrisa se dibujar en sus labios.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si. Existe una persona muy especial en estos momentos en mi vida.

-¿La conozco?- pregunte algo incomoda.

-Una pregunta por turno, Riza, sin trampas. ¿Estas enamora de alguien?- esa ves simplemente asentí, temía mirarlo por miedo a que se diera cuanta de lo que sentía realmente.

-¿Conozco a esa chica?- insistí.

-Si, la conoces Riza. ¿Eso te preocupa?

-Creo que si- dije en un murmullo-Creo que no quiero seguir jugando- le dije mientras me intentaba poner de pie.

-Espera Riza, una última pregunta, ¿quien ese es chico?

Sentí como sus ojos buscaban lo míos, pensé en mentirle, pero que mas daba, si eso continuaba tan solo seguiría de mal en peor, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad de una sola ves.

-Eres tu, Roy. El chico del que estoy enamorada eres tu.

Durante un instante sentí que su silencio me parecía demoledor, pero se acerco hasta mi para abrasarme. Me sentía fatal.

-Soy tu maestro, si le digo algo así a tu abuelo me matara- sabia que sus palabras era ciertas, pero me molesto que no me dijera nada mas, como si acabara de decirle algo sin importancia.- Debo marcharme.

Recogió sus cosas dejándome de pie, observado sus movimientos y sin saber que hacer. Maes y Gracia aun no daban señas de regresar y tenía ganas de llorar.

-Roy, yo…

-Esta bien, Riza, de verdad. Ya se me hace tarde.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar rozó sus labios con los míos y salió de la casa justo en el momento que nuestros amigos estaban por llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-, me preguntó Gracia al verme así- ¿ que te dijo Roy?

-Nada, Gracia. No me dijo nada- en ese momento no pude contener mas la lagrimas y me puse al loara como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Lo había perdido.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber subido ayer el chap, pero la verdad es que tuve dos exámenes, luego tuve que ir al hospital para terminar un informe y al llegar a mi casa estudiar para un examen de hoy, y aunque tendía el chap terminado no le había hecho la revisión ortográfica, que para mi es bastante, así que por respeto a ustedes preferí subirlo hoy, así que espero entiendan y que les haya gustado.

En segundo lugar agradezco a todas las que leen y a las dejan su opinión y les informo que el próximo miércoles será el ultimo chap, luego solo vendrá el epilogo así que espero contar con ustedes, ahora a contestar reviews.

**Evinkuruga:** Si, creo que mas de alguien pensó en algo terrible, pero resulto ser lo mas simple, además ya regreso para estar con Riza aunque las cosas ahora no pintan muy bien así que espera hasta el próximo chap, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te haya gusto el chap anterior y espero que este también aunque termino algo triste, pero ya veras la próxima semana, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Roy de egreso pero las cosas se complican pero ya bien la decisión final, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Hanae:** No te preocupes, se que el tiempo falta, (vale black ansia las vacaciones), espero que este chap también te guste y ya falta poco, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego, ciao

**Alyssa Black**: Gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo, y es verdad, Roy es adorable, espero que te haya gusto el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Gracias por el apoyo y como ves por lo menos Riza le dijo lo que sentía ahora solo falta saber que hará Roy al respecto, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Riza:** Lamento si nuevamente te cause inconvenientes, pero ya subí el chap, la universidad me absorbe y si no tengo buenos resultados, bueno, no me dejan escribir, jejej, así que no queda otra, gracia por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el chap, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tuki-sama**: Nuevo chap y espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**AnneNoir:** Creo que de verdad me emocionaron tus palabras, si soy sincera dudo que alguna ves escriba de forma profesional pero si de algo estoy segura es que nunca dejare de escribir y mientras a alguien le guste lo que hago me siento mil veces recompensada, de verdad me anima mucho tu comentario, no tanto por la palabras si no por que vienen de ti, sabes que la admiración es mutua. Sobre el chap espero que te guste y la mala noticia es que la próxima semana sea el ultimo chap y luego el epilogo, pero tengo otras cosas en mente que espero te gusten, gracias por el apoyo y aso leemos luego, ciao.

**Xris:** Si, todo parecía ir tan bien pero ahora todo se complica. Pero Riza ya fue sincera y ahora le toca a Roy, gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos luego, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Un final y un comienzo.**

-Por favor Riza, no te pongas así- Gracia se encontraba sentada a mi lado, por primera ves no me había importado que mi abuelo me viera llorando desesperada, ni que mi amiga sintiera compasión por mi, solo quería desahogarme de todo lo que sentía: la pena, la angustia y sobre todo el gran dolor que me oprimía le corazón, un dolor que parecía no mitigarse con nada.

-Quiero morirme- logre decir antes de romper nuevamente en llanto.

-Se que te tiene que sentir fatal, pero ya veras como mañana será un nuevo día, y quizás pronto tu y Roy…

-No me hable de el, no quiero saber nada de el.

Me sentía traicionada y dolida. Creo que la verdad es que me sentía terriblemente tonta. Le había confiado a Roy lo que sentía y el en lugar de corresponderme o por ultimo darme una excusa valida había salido huyendo dejando que me ahogara en mi dolor. No quería saber nada mas de el.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza apenas me permitía mantenerme en pie, había dormido a intervalos relativamente cortos mezclados con mi llanto, Gracia se encontraba recostada a mi lado, el sueño la había vencido y decidí que era mejor no despertarla.

Después de una ducha me sentía un poco mejor, aun me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero por lo menos ya tenia las ideas mas claras y me sentía con mayores ánimos para enfrentar todo lo que se vendría de aquí en adelante. Pensé en bajar a desayunar, pero sabia que no seria capas de resistir nada en el estomago, lo mejor seria tratar de distraerme con lo que fuera.

Mi abuelo no se encontraba en casa pero había dejado una nota pidiéndome que almorzáramos juntos si me encontraba mejor, pero al verdad es que salir de casa no me apetecía en nada, comencé a revisar algunos de mis libros, intentando abstraerme de la realidad, eso era algo que siempre me hacia sentir mejor, pero aquella ves las imágenes de la noche anterior se me repetían una y otra ves en la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa note como nuevamente se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pensé que nunca mas seria capas de llorar después de todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior.

La mañana y la tarde parecieron a arrastrarse, miles de veces me vi luchando contra la necesidad de llamar a Maes y tratar de entender de esa manera el comportamiento de su amigo, pero sabia que eso solo lograría ponerme peor.

- Riza, debo regresar a casa- Gracia apareció por la puerta de mi cuarto con un plato de ensalada y un vaso de jugo- Te prepare algo para que comas- al parecer vio mi mueca de desaprobación por que me puso el tenedor en la boca obligándome a tragar su contenido- Me da igual lo deprimida que estés, vas a comer aunque tenga que ser yo quien te de la comida.

-¡No tengo hambre!- proteste de forma infantil.

-Lo que te ocurre es que estas sin apetito por culpa de Roy- fui a protestar pero me callo con una mirada severa-. Siempre has sido la chica fuerte, desde que éramos niñas eras tu la que te encargabas de solucionar todos los problemas, nada te atemorizaba y ningún conflicto era tan grande que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de clama. ¡Por favor Riza! Solo es un chico, nada que no pueda pasar con el tiempo, nada que otra persona no te pueda hacer olvidar.

-Pero ahora me duele- dije rompiendo a llorar de nuevo y logrando que Gracia se ablandara y me abrasara para consolarme.

-Pero dejara de hacerlo, ya veras como en un tiempo dejara de hacerlo.

Sus palabras me sonaron como una promesa lejana, algo que ansiaba desesperadamente pero que parecía encontrarse a añas luz de mis posibilidades.

Olvidar a Roy.

¿Pero como?

Se había metido en mi vida sin darme cuenta, había logrado que lo aceptara, y lo pero de todo había logrado que lo amara como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie, La vida era injusta.

-Dejara de hacerlo- le dije logrando sonreír a medias, me sequé las lagrimas y comencé a terminar el plato que mi amiga me había preparado, realmente la comida no me sabia a nada pero era lo mejor, era lo que debía hacer.

El sonido de la puerta de calle me indico que mi abuelo había llegado a casa, Gracia parecía aliviada, seguro al pensar que no me dejaría sola y no tendría que temer un suicidio por mi parte.

Pero mi abuelo al parecer no venia solo, la vos de otro hombre se dejaba oír desde el piso de abajo, Gracia me miro extrañada como pidiéndome una explicación, pero mi abuelo no me había comunicado que tendríamos visita aquella tarde.

Los pasos resonando en la escalera lograron alterarme un poco luego mi abuelo se asomo por la puerta sin entrar del todo.

-¿Cómo estas querida?- me pregunto mientras observaba mi semblante demacrado y me dedicaba un sonrisa- Tienes visita.

Gracia se puso de pie inmediatamente para salir, me beso en la mejilla y abandono el cuarto, la oí cruzar algunas palabras con la persona que esperaba abajo, y sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso, al perecer mi amiga lo consocia.

-¿Quien es, abuelo?- le pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-Le diré que suba.

No era capas de levantarme de donde me encontraba sentada, tenia que tener un aspecto espantoso pero la verdad es que no me importaba, bueno , no me importaba hasta que vi a Roy cruzar la puerta y ver que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Hola Riza, ¿podemos hablar?

Mi primer impulso fue el de decirle que no, que se marchara y me dejara sola, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios y solo asentí en silencio. ¿Por qué me tenia que ocurrir eso a mi?

-Luces triste- me dijo mientras seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta, parecía tan incomodo como yo-. Espero que no haya sido por mi culpa.

-¿Tendría algún motivo mas para estarlo?- le pregunto molesta, el solo clavo sus ojos en mi y sentí deseos de abofetearlo.

-Si es así, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No era tu intención que me enamorara de ti, lo se. El error fue mío así que o hay nada de que preocuparse, puedes irme con la conciencia tranquila.- le grite furiosa- Y sobre las clases…

-Sobre las clases te venia a informar que desde la próxima semana tendrás un nuevo maestro. Me pondré en contacto con el y le informare de lo que sabes y en que partes estas mas débil, así te será mas fácil continuar sin peder el ritmo de trabajo que llevábamos.

Esa ves me quede de piedra, creo que durante todo el día había pensado en decirle a mi abuelo que no quería que Roy siguiera dándome clases, pero jamás pensé que el iría a decirme que no me las seguiría dando y mucho menos que ya había encontrado un reemplazo, me había sacado de su vida en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Veo que ya tienes todo solucionado- le dije tratando de sonar animada aunque por dentro sentía que me estaba muriendo-Me alegra.

-La verdad es que no esta todo solucionado, Riza. Y lo sabes- esta ves sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sin permitirme bajar la mirada- Lo que ocurre entre nosotros no esta solucionado.

-Entre nosotros no ocurre nada.

-Lo se, y creo que ese es el problema-esta ves sonrió mas animado- Bueno, ya tengo que marcharme.

Nuevamente hacia lo mismo, iba, me generaba problemas y se iba.

-Riza- dijo antes de salir de mi habitación- ya no soy tu maestro así que no esta mal que te invite a salir. Te espero hoy en la puerta del cine a las siete.

Me quede de piedra, ¿Qué había pasado? Solo la tarde anterior me había dejado sola después de haberle dicho lo que sentía por el, practicante destrozándome la vida y hoy venia como si nada a mi casa , me comunicaba que no me daría mas clases y me invitaba a salir.

Alguno de los dos había pedido el juicio, el problema es que aun no sabia cual de los dos era.

-¿Iras?- la vos de mi amiga me saco que mi estado de asombro- ¿iras al cine con el?

-No lo se, no se si sea lo mejor.

-Claro que iras Riza, te aseguro que nada puede ser peor que esto.

---------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

No podía entender como había pasado todo el resto de la tarde que me quedaba arreglándome, aunque me sentía horrible, aun tenía los ojos algo hinchados y los nervios no me ayudaban mucho. La hora indicada se aproximaba a paso agigantados, cada ves consultaba mas seguido el reloj y me sentía una idiota por haber llegado antes de la hora. Debería haberlo hecho esperar si quería verme, pero la verdad es que era incapaz de estar un minuto mas en mi casa sin hacer nada más que pensar.

Cuando las campanada provenientes de alguna iglesia me comunicaron que ya era la hora sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, la idea de que Roy había jugado conmigo y de que no se presentara a la cita me parecía tan obvia que sentía deseos de gritar de rabia y frustración.

-Estas muy guapa- me dijo alguien a mis espaldas- Es una lastima que jamás volvieras a mirar, llevo parado detrás de ti cerca de quince minutos.

Roy me observaba divertido y yo me sentí ruborizar al darme cuanta de la verdad sus palabras, jamás había volteado, simplemente di una mirada general cuando llegue y me dediqué a espera su llegada.

-Creo que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, si te alivia de algo, yo también- dijo mientras me sonreía- temía que no vinerías.

-Yo también- le respondí sonriendo esta ves.

-¿Y dejar plantada a una chica como tu? jamás.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Durante unos minutos permanecimos así, observándonos, luego el soltó una carcajada logrando sorprenderme.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De que aquí fue cuando te vine a buscar para que no tuvieras una cita con Jean, recuerdo que no te lo tomaste muy bien. Me sentía muy celoso.

- Es verdad, incluso te golpea- le dijo algo avergonzada.

-Supongo que me lo merecía. ¿Lo harás también esta ves?

-Depende de si te lo mereces o no.

Nuevamente rió y eso me hizo sentir mas segura, no todo estaba saliendo tan mal después de todo.

-Lo siento mucho Riza- me dijo algo mas serio- lamento mucho todo lo que paso, se que no debería haberme ido así, sin darte ninguna explicación, pero es que acababas de confirmarme lo que mas había deseado en mucho tiempo.

-No te entiendo- le dije sintiendo que m ponía roja nuevamente, algo que me estaba pasando demasiado seguido.

-Cuando regrese de Francia, lo único que quería decirte era cuanto te había extrañado, deseaba verte y decirte todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza durante este mes tan largo- nuevamente sus ojos se clavaron en mi, parecía que todo era una mentira, no podía ser cierto que Roy me estuviera diciendo aquello- pero en cuanto llegue y te vi me di cuanta de que no podía traicionar la confianza que me había dado tu abuelo, no era correcto ni por el ni por ti.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar que yo muchas veces había utilizado a mi abuelo cono excusa para no tener que enfrentarme a lo que sentía por Roy, y sin embargo en ese momento el me esta diciendo que el respeto que le tenia a mi abuelo era el principal motivo por el cual no me había ilusionado.

-Así que cuando me dijiste ayer lo que sentías por mi, bueno, tome la decisión correcta. Hablé con un amigo y le pedí que te diera clases, y hoy me comunique con tu abuelo para explicarle lo que ocurría y para pedirle permiso para poder seguirte viendo.

-¿Seguirme viendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que tendría que haberte dicho hace bastante tiempo para evitarnos todos estos problemas. Me gustas, Riza. Me gustas como no me ha gustado ninguna otra persona a pesar de lo insoportable que eres, y de que discutimos cada una hora, me gustas tanto que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. Y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Realmente una parte de mi quería gritarle que era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, pero también temía por que sentía que lo que el me provocaba a veces me sobrepasaba, y no podía controlarlo.

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntarme esta ves mas serio.

-No lo se.

-Bueno, supongo que quizás esto te ayudará a despejar las dudas- sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me sujetó la barbilla y unió sus labios con los míos. No era la primera ves que besaba aun chico, pero sentí que no había sido parecida a ninguna de las otras, simplemente por una razón.

Me estaba besando el chico al que amaba con toda mi alma.

- ¿Decidida?- me pregunto cuando nos separamos- ¿O necesitas que te sigas despejando otras dudas?- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No Roy, creo que ya he tomado una decisión.

-¿Y cual es?- me preguntó expectante.

-Que me arriesgare esta ves, seré tu novia.

-No te arrepentirás, pequeña – me dijo mientras me besaba nuevamente en los labios y me abrasaba- No mas lagrimas, lo prometo..

-Lo se, Roy. No me arrepentiré por que te amo.

-Espero que tanto como te amo yo a ti.

Por esa tarde no fue necesario nada mas. El dolor que había sentido la tarde anterior se había convertido en alegría. Las lágrimas de tristeza habían dado paso a las sonrisas. Como bien dicen aquella sabias palabras "después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol". Para mi, la mayor de mis tormentas ya había pasado, Roy estaba a mi lado y podía comenzar a disfrutar de lo que me preparaba el futuro Conociéndolo a el y conociéndome a mi estaba segura de que no seria fácil, pero ¿Qué seria de la vida sin un poco de problemas?

Nada.

Sea como sea, por un gran lió en el que me había metido lo conocí a el. Y el peor castigo de mi vida se convirtió en la mayor alegría que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Por primera ves era realmente feliz y el estaba a mi lado para verlo.

Fin.

---------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas el ultimo chap y espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana será el epilogo así que aun no se podrán librar de mi tan fácil. Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en esta historia, aun que no lo crean de verdad me han dado una seguridad que en un principio no tenia para nada, así que la próxima semana publicare otra historia que espero les guste.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Como ves Roy si tenia sus motivos para dejar a Riza así, y fueron felices, jejeej, espero que te haya gustado esta historia y te agradezco por todo el apoyo, y recuerda que aun falta el epilogo así que nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Marin**: Gracias por la opinión, y como ves al final todo resulto bien, por fin se soluciono todo y terminaron juntos, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, ya termino, solo falta el epilogo y serán libras al fin. Me honra saber que esta era tu historia favorita tomando en cuanta que le tenia muy poca fe cuando la comencé a escribir, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Y ya termino, solo falta el epilogo y listo. Espero que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Unubium**: No te preocupes, se que el tiempo falta, como ves ya todo termino, solo falta el epilogo y termina el suplicio, espero te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y termino, como ves Roy se sincero y al fin pudieron ser felices, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el epilogo, ciao.

**Riza**: Y al fin termino, felices y contentos, solo falta el epilogo para completar la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Y termino amiga, como ves Roy no lo hizo de mala intención aun que era para matarlo, espero que el historia te haya gustado, solo falta le epilogo y nos leemos la próxima semana, gracias por el apoyo, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo.**

Fin.

Riza termino de guardar lo que había estado escribiendo, se froto los ojos algo cansados y se estiro para relajar los músculos, haba sido una tarde demasiado larga.

A pesar de todo el trabajo se sentía satisfecha, quizás no tanto como le hubiera gustado pero satisfecha al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué haces?- la vos desde la puerta de su cuarto logro sobresaltarla, observo como Roy entraba para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-¿En mi?- dijo el chico mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía satisfecho, Riza sin embargo lo miro seria.

-No toda gira en torno tuyo, Roy. Menos mi vida.

-Seguro, pequeña. Seguro- esta ves logro mantenerla un poco mas cerca y la beso , logrando que sonriera.- Vamos, ahora quiero saber el secreto.

Roy era insoportable, no la dejaría tranquila hasta que ella le contara el ultimo detalle de lo que había en su cabeza.

En muchas ocasiones eso la había molestado, pero con el paso del tiempo, y de la costumbre llego a comprender que por mucho que intentara guardarse las cosas, el siempre terminaría enterándose y trataría de hacer lo posible por ayudarla. Esa era su forma de demostrarle cuanto le importaba.

-Termine la historia- Riza lo observo detenidamente, esa había sido una de las cosas que había intentado ocultarle, cuando supo lo que estaba haciendo no le pareció para nada bien, pero luego con el paso de los días y luego de los meses se fue haciendo a la idea, pero aun no estaba completamente convencido.

-Me alegro por ti, poro no estoy muy seguro por mí- dijo con voz resignada. La chica lo beso antes de apoyarse en su hombro.

-Descuida, no te deje tan mal. Solo lo justo para que te odien un poco.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. Creo.

Ya había pasado mas de dos años desde que se habían conocido y un poco mas de un año desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos. En un comienzo la relación no fue aceptada todo lo bien que a Riza le habría gustado, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre había logrado conseguir lo que quería, y si esta ves era Roy, el estaría a su lado.

Como el le había dicho aquel día, los problemas no faltaban. La mejor forma para definirlos seria que eran "las dos mitades de una misma alma, pero en continuo conflicto", discutan y cada uno intentaba mantener su punto de vista, pero al cabo de unos minutos, alguno terminaba por ceder y todo acababa. Eran felices a su manera.

-¿Pare que escribiste la historia?- la pregunta de Roy logro sacarla de la especie de sopor en el que Riza había entrado, ¿para que la había escrito?

-Eso es fácil- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- solo para recordar por que te quiero tanto. Para recordar como comenzó todo, y como hemos llegado hasta esto.

-Para recordado como comenzó todo y como hemos llegado hasta esto- repitió el chico mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- Me gusta como suena eso.

-Me alegra, a mi también. Además no tengo ganas de discutir hoy, tengo demasiado sueño.

La carcajada de Roy la hizo sonreír, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando ella le decía que no pensaba dejarse guiar a una pelea absurda.

-Sin embargo pequeña, creo que has cometido un error.

-¿Un error? – le dijo la chica levantando la vista algo preocupada- ¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que me dijiste que habías terminado de escribir nuestra historia, sin embargo te comunico que ese solo ha sido el comienzo- esta ves si la beso de forma mas intensa y Riza se dejo llevar.

Quizás esa ves, solo esa ves, Roy tuviera razón. Ese solo había sido el comienzo, ya que la parte mas importante para ambos recién comenzaría a escribirse.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Y llegamos al final, bueno chicas, creo que comienza el momento de las despedidas, algo que no me gusta mucho pero que es necesario.

En primer lugar me queda a tardecerles, esta ves mi agradecimiento va por parte doble, ya que gracias al apoyo que recibí me han dado el animo de seguir escribiendo que me había faltado en un comienzo, así que el que esta historia haya continuado es merito de ustedes.

La verdad es que me da un poquito de pena que haya terminado, supongo que una siempre tiene historias favoritas y esta, aunque lo dude mucho en un comienzo, se convirtió en la mía, pero los hijos crecen y se marchan, asi que supongo que esta ves ocurre lo mismo.

Bueno, dejo de aburrirlas, un millón de gracias a todas la que leyeron en algún momento, y a las que dejaron su opinión aun más, por eso:

**Hanae-Kotara, Tenshi of Valhalla, Sherrise Adjani, Riza, AnneNoir, Xris, Unubium, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, dKmps, Alyssa Black, Lucero, Sleath, Tuki-sama y Marin**, a ustedes un millón de gracias, hacen que escribir cada nuevo capitulo sea un agrado, eso es algo que jamás tendré como pagarles.

Y por supuesto me queda agradecer a **Fiorella,** amiga, espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños, lamento que se haya alargado tanto, en un comienzo pensé en hacer un one shot, pero parece que no tengo suficiente capacidad de resumen, sin embargo espero te haya gustado, cada chap fue especialmente dedicado para ti, un beso y un fuete abraso.

Y como no me gusta despedirme solo les digo que Ojala nos leamos en las próxima historias, las invito a leer mi siguiente fic y por supuesto a que me ayuden con las ideas, un beso a cada una y nuevamente un millón de gracias.

**VALE BLACK**.


End file.
